


don’t even think about dating my daughter! (think about dating me… her closeted gay dad!)

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Yifan’s ten year old is pressuring him to find someone he loves but he’s doesn’t want to which makes Sophia to leave no choice but to do something about it.///prompted by thistweet





	1. 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> this is [sophia](http://68.media.tumblr.com/c6925a80d58e6707ce1d67e5b733bca2/tumblr_njb29uipFS1teiv9io1_400.gif) btw :>

 

* * *

 

 

“When are you going to find someone you love?”

 

“Sophie, baby, I thought we’ve talked about this matter before.”

 

“Yeah, like, two years ago.”

 

“Sophia…”

 

Yifan warns his daughter with a defeated sigh. If this continues, she will touch his weakest spot and it will trigger his extreme sadness where he has kept it locked deep inside his heart. He doesn’t want to remember his ex but whenever Sophia indirectly mentions her other father, he becomes a little dead inside. “I’m really worried for you, Baba. Why can’t you understand me?” Hearing those words coming from a ten year old totally startles him.

 

“I-It’s not that Baba doesn’t want to understand you, baby, but I don’t really need another person in my life right now except for you and me. We’re happy, right?”

 

Sophia crosses her arms on her small chest sassily, a brow raising as she gives her father a pointed look after taking a look around the huge quiet house, nodding twice, “ _Very_ happy.” Yifan knows she’s being sarcastic. She definitely learnt that from her other father. He hates the fact that she’s becoming more like _him_ now. He lets out a tired sigh, “This is why I don’t want us to talk about this—”

 

“If I already have a boyfriend in the future, will you still not look for someone?”

 

A deep scowl caresses Yifan’s forehead at that, “No one will dare to date you because I won’t let them.” Sophia lets out a laughter of disbelief. Yifan mentally pales as he questions, “Do you have… A boyfriend?” He knows Sophia won’t lie or hide secrets from him but— “When you’re still all alone like this? No.” He can’t detect any lies on her face. Relief washes all over him. He stares at the grumpy Sophia who looks back, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Look, I— I don’t want myself to be involved in _any_ relationships now. I know it’s been almost two years—”

 

“Since Dad left, I know,” Sophia looks away from her father after rolling her eyes. Yifan becomes a little enraged by her new behaviour, “Don’t you roll your eyes at me, young lady.” Sophia then bursts. “I can do whatever I want!” She screams at him before jumping down from the couch before heading straight to the garage. “Sophia!” She pays no attention as she hides behind her father’s 2015 metallic red Corolla.

 

“I know you’re there, Sophie.”

 

The girl carefully yet shakily attaches the sticker on the bumper where she has previously hid it under the car. She secretly printed it by herself using their printer. Once she succeeds, a wide grin spreads across her mouth. But when she senses her father is heading towards her hiding spot, she crawls to the right side of the car before sitting there. “Sophia?” She puts on a serious act, “Don’t talk to me.”

 

Yifan crouches in front of her, face all guilty but he doesn’t apologize as he nags, “But you can’t be outside here, Sophie. You’ll catch a cold and you have school tomorrow to take your exam results—” “I don’t care!” The girl swats his hand before sprinting back into the house. “Wait, Sophia!” Yifan runs to her, skipping the stairs with the help of his long legs. He catches her by her small waist, “Got you.”

 

Sophia whines out loud once her father carries her from the back. She thrashes in his hold wildly, giving him punches and even pulling his hair. “Ow, _ow_ , Sophie, baby, that hurts,” Yifan wails in agony while trying to catch her other wrist which is currently punching him. “Let me go!!!” Yifan ignores her tantrum and leads themselves to her bedroom. “You need to sleep,” He places her on the bed gingerly, tucking her under her blanket.

 

Yifan, thanks to his fast reflex, catches her foot before it can reach to his chest. He sends her a very disappointed look before he sits next to her, “Please don’t be like this, Sophia…” The girl only avoids meeting his eyes as she huffs angrily, lips puckering into a pout. “Just know that I’m very happy with what I have now, alright? I seriously don’t need anyone,” He smiles down to her, patting her hair lovingly.

 

But the girl removes his hand without thinking twice, still not looking at him. A heavy sigh passes by Yifan’s mouth. “Go to sleep, okay? You need to wake up for school tomorrow,” He leaves a kiss on her cheek. Yifan lets out a little smile when he doesn’t receive any rough treatments from his daughter. “Good night, Sophia. I love you,” He turns off the lights before closing the door quietly.

 

Resting his forehead against the door, Yifan’s eyes fills up with unshed tears. “Shit, no,” He rubs his eyes hastily with the back of his hands before heading to his own room. He flops face-first on the bed. Even though it’s going to be two years ever since _he_ left, Yifan can’t seem to forget about him. He tried moving into a new house but still, it doesn’t work at all. Sometimes, he can imagine his ex cooking for him, choosing clothes for their ten year old, waking him up to have breakfast together—

 

Yifan’s dam bursts after he resists it after so long.

 

Sophia sniffles, rubbing her tears away with her small fists. Ever since they moved into this new big double-storied house, both of them have been drifting apart. She hates the silence in the house. She hates the plainness in the house. She hates everything. She can’t even stay in the same room with her father for more than five minutes. Sophia really hopes the sticker will help her father.

 

She knows the idea is totally a silly thing to do and it may tarnish her father’s image but she has to do this. Or else her father won’t put effort onto dating anyone. Sophia doesn’t want her father to be lonely until the day she marries someone in the future. She closes her eyes and turns onto her left side, feeling her tears flowing out from her eyes. Sophia sighs, comforting herself to be strong.

 

There’s something else she needs to do tomorrow after school.

 

+++

 

“Are you single, Teacher Kim?”

 

Junmyeon blinks twice in disbelief, “Excuse me?” Sophia bashfully plays with her hands, fidgeting from foot to foot, “I asked if you’re with someone special…” Junmyeon is glad because he thought he had heard it wrong. Why is she asking though? He’s supposed to talk about her falling grades but here she is, totally surprising him just by the one question. “I suppose I am. Single, I mean,” He answers, sliding up his reading glasses as he flips her previous test results.

 

 ** _Oh yes_** , Sophia nearly fist bumps the air right in front of her favorite teacher. She remains calm, preparing to flee off any time. She’s the last student left in the classroom, meaning she’s the last in the class rank. She purposely failed in every subjects for the test. It’s the only way for her teacher and her father to meet. She just have to be patient. “You were performing really well on your first exam,” Junmyeon starts as he scans her results.

 

“Tell me, did anything happen recently— Wait, Sophia— Don’t run!”

 

Sophia sprints out of the classroom. “Stop right there!” Her bag bounces aggressively on her back, same goes to her ponytail, as she doesn’t look back. “Wu Sophia!” Her plan is working as her favorite teacher is chasing her from behind. She just have to bring him to her father’s car and then, everything will be settled. “Sophia, stop!” The girl heads into the massive car park (for parents) and begins the search for her father.

 

Once she does, her father sends her an apologetic smile. The smile where she will always forgive him. **_Not going to work on me today, Baba_** , She avoids his eyes as she passes by her tall father, running with maximum speed after dropping her bag next to the car. Yifan blinks as the small figure is already a meter away from him. “Sophia!” He runs to her but later on, he finds himself stuck in a crowd full of small students. He squints his eyes to find his daughter’s bright purple hairtie under the flaming sun.

 

Junmyeon gives up when he spots Sophia’s bag near to a red car. He stops to catch his breaths, his hands resting on his knees, feeling utterly exhausted. He assumes he has never ran that long and that fast before in his entire life. “Goodness,” He stands straight to heave out a big sigh. He takes out his glasses and walks around the car to find Sophia but she isn’t there. **_She must be with her father_** , He guesses. Junmyeon wipes his sweaty forehead with his sleeves.

 

He wonders why the girl ran off earlier. Oh well, he can just ask the girl tomorrow. Sighing heavily, he turns around to head back to the school. But then, Junmyeon fixes his gaze sternly on the red vehicle’s bumper, right below its registration plate. The wordings sure catches his attention because yes, Sophia is indeed a very beautiful girl where boys will look at her twice if they pass by her but after taking in the sentence below it… He’s kind of thrown away by surprise. The words are in white, reading:

 

_DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT DATING MY DAUGHTER!_

_Think about dating me… Her closeted gay dad!_

 

Junmyeon isn’t sure whether Sophia’s father is a genius or a complete idiot. Come to think of it… He haven’t even met her father. Not even once. He will like to meet him directly though. Sophia’s father must be notified of his daughter’s falling grades. He wants to ask her father if he knows about it in the first place. Junmyeon walks away from the car, a sudden urge to laugh rises once he takes another glance on the wordings.

 

+++

 

“Can I meet your father, Sophia?”

 

Said girl stops herself from walking and turns around to see her teacher staring at her. If any other students heard this, they will be sweating out of anxiety. But no. Not for Sophia. “Oh sure, yes, you can! Can you meet him today?” Junmyeon, once again, is thrown away by her enthusiasm. He folds his reading glasses and places it on the desk as he asks another question, “Uh, when is your father available—”

 

“You can meet him right now!”

 

Sophia drags her teacher out of the class as she exclaims, excitement clearly lacing in her voice. This is _so_ going to work. She prays to God that this will work. “Sophia, wait! You’ll fall!” Which is the total opposite because Junmyeon has his body half-bent, his hand in Sophia’s firm hold, the girl not paying any attention to his pleads. Junmyeon have just asked why she ran off yesterday but the girl didn’t give him any answers.

 

But her face was clearly radiating with sadness, as if she’s holding someone’s burden on her shoulders. As her class teacher, he knows she’s the mood maker in her class but today, she was deathly quiet. There’s no way nothing happened to her. That’s when he popped the question of meeting her father. Other students and teachers are sending strange and worried glances to them right now. Junmyeon gives up begging to the child.

 

Once they’re at the car park, Sophia still holding his hand, she’s searching for her father, Junmyeon assumes. When she lets out a somewhat tired sigh, Junmyeon asks, “Do you want me to carry you?” The girl’s visage brightens at this. She throws her arms around her teacher and lets out a squeal once she’s perched onto Junmyeon’s left hip, her bag’s strap almost falling off from her shoulder. Junmyeon fixes it for her. Sophia tells him a shy thanks.

 

She never thought her teacher will look really pretty from this close. It’s slightly causing her to become shy. “Now where is your father, hm?” Junmyeon questions as they reach her father’s car. To be honest, Sophia doesn’t know either. Even though she’s still upset with him, she can’t wait to see her father. She didn’t even talk to him yesterday. Now, she’s curious of her father’s reactions once he meets her favorite teacher. She really hopes the sticker will help.

 

Or else she’s sure that her teacher won’t be here today, waiting for her father.

 

“I wonder where he is,” She mumbles sadly, resting her chin on her teacher’s shoulder. Her father is sure taking a lot of time. Where can he possible be? He will always wait behind the car, easier for her to spot him even though she can spot him due to his tall stature without any problem. “Anything happened recently with you and your father?” Teacher Kim’s voice sounds so kind and so caring. So she tells him about their argument, vaguely, “I fought with Baba two days ago…”

 

“Oh? Has it always been like that?”

 

“No… He’s just— He’s so stubborn sometimes, Teacher Kim.”

 

“How stubborn, hm?”

 

Sophia snuggles close into her teacher’s neck, tightening her arms around him as she feels water pooling in her eyes as she thinks of her father, “ _Very_ stubborn.” Junmyeon seems to notice her wavering tone. He pats on her back softly, worried for the girl already, “So he won’t beat you or shout at you or anything?” Sophia shakes her head into his neck, sniffling, “Baba won’t even hurt a fly.” For no reason, a bubble of laughter almost bursts out of Junmyeon.

 

He clears his throat, preparing to ask something else but he’s interrupted with a loud voice calling out Sophia’s name. Even from here, Junmyeon can feel the fondness in the person’s tone. He places the girl down even though she whines a little, most probably not wanting to confront her father but Junmyeon sends her a semi-glare. Sophia obeys without making another noise. Teacher Kim’s glare can be very scary.

 

“Sophie, baby, I’m so sorry. I bought your favorite vanilla ice-cream with lots of choco chip from the hawker outside your school but the queue was too long so I had to wait…”

 

Yifan is already crouched to the ground in front of his daughter, the ice-cream cup in his hold and he trails off when he spots a pair of legs behind her. Slowly, he brings his gaze upwards. “Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?” Yifan hugs her body close before carrying her, ignoring her (fake) whines of protests. She quiets down after her father hands her the ice-cream, immediately anticipating their conversations.

 

“I’m her class teacher, Mr Wu.”

 

Yifan stares down to Sophia to have her confirmation. The girl has the spoon in her mouth, nodding twice towards him. “I’m sorry, I haven’t met you before,” He bows his head and at the same time, he spots something terrible. And extremely embarrassing. Since when there was a sticker on his car?! And how can he not realize it sooner?! “What the—” Yifan stops right there before he can even curse when the teacher in front of him fakes a cough.

 

“Sophia…”

 

His tone has a hint of threat as he looks down to his mischievous daughter, acknowledging that this is totally her work. No wonder she decided to hid in the garage that day. He knows he can’t scold his daughter or else he himself will cry afterwards but now, the amount of embarrassment he has to withstand with her teacher in front of him is honestly unbearable. He hopes that the ground will swallow him right now.

 

“I would like to talk some things with you, Mr Wu.”

 

Sophia sneakily takes her father’s car keys from his breast pocket. She then wriggles out from his hold before unlocking the car. “Sophia, where are you—” “I’m tired and I want to sleep,” She cuts her father off and hops onto the backseat before shutting the door close, leaving the adults alone. Sophia watches his father sighing through the back window of the car, smiling widely to herself as she finally succeeds to make her father meet her teacher.

 

“We can talk tomorrow if you want to, Mr Wu. I’m sure Sophia needs to have her nap—”

 

“It’s okay,” Yifan flinches as he literally stops the other man from speaking. He awkwardly rubs his nape, avoiding meeting eyes with the teacher who looks absolutely like a model. The pale blue button-down shirt fits him so perfectly with those not too tight and not too loose black dress pants. Since when teachers look this young? Goodness, Yifan can stare at this fine guy forever but of course he has modesty.

 

Even though he looks like he can eat someone just with his face, he sucks at talking. Especially with good-looking people. Like the person in front of him right now. “Sophia’s grades are falling drastically, Mr Wu. Did you know this?” Yifan gulps, panicking for no reason, “I, uh,” He shifts his sight to the car helplessly (Sophia ducks her body, hiding), hoping that his daughter can come out any time soon.

 

Or she can even throw a tantrum right now so that they can go home. That will be really, really helpful. “Mr Wu? Are you listening?” Yifan looks back to the teacher who has a brow raised towards him. He can feel his palms sweating already. “Is my presence irritating you?” Yifan shakes his head frantically before he blurts out a loud, “Absolutely not!” Heat crawls up from his neck and soon, it pools on his cheeks. Yifan can feel them burning now.

 

“We can talk about it tomorrow after school ends,” Junmyeon sends him a small smile. “W-We can talk now, I mean, uh, elsewhere, maybe?” God, Yifan hates the way his sentence are in a staccato manner. He doesn’t want to sound fake. “Sure. Only if you and your daughter are available right now.” Yifan answers way too quickly, “We don’t have any plans today so we’re free?”

 

The teacher surprisingly laughs softly by his question-like statement. Yifan awkwardly laughs too, back to rubbing the base of his neck again. He can’t believe he made a person to laugh! And wow, the teacher looks really beautiful when he laughs. “You don’t mind waiting for a few minutes, right? Sophia dragged me all the way here after I told her I wanted to meet you,” The male explains briefly.

 

“Yeah, uh, sure. No problem,” Yifan wants to cry on how awkward he sounds but the feeling instantly washes away once he receives a soft chuckle from the other male. “Wait! I,” Yifan breathes in too quickly and he actually arranges a proper sentence in his head before he says, “You haven’t told me your name.” The teacher looks all apologetic before reaching out a hand towards him for a handshake, “I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

 

Kim Junmyeon’s breathtaking smile is carved in his brain for the rest of the day (and night).

 

* * *

 


	2. obstinate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _obstinate;_  
> 
> _stubbornly refusing to change one's opinion or chosen course of action, despite attempts to persuade one to do so._

 

* * *

 

 

“You didn’t ask for his number?”

 

Sophia literally has her mouth wide open in incredulity after her father gives a shake of his head as an answer. “Why didn’t you, Baba? Do I have to ask him by myself?” Yifan jabbers, mentally panicking, “N-No, don’t. Have you forgotten what I’ve said, Sophia? I don’t need anyone for now.” Sophia scoffs deep down. “Yeah,” She leans back on the car seat as she looks outside to the bright sky blankly, “For now.”

 

They stay silent after that. Yifan takes a glance on his daughter at a red light. He’s really grateful for Sophia’s effort on finding someone, more like setting him up with someone, but he’s still firm with his decision. How else he can explain it to his daughter? Sophia is still quiet even after they reach home. He questions briskly as he sees her taking the stairs, “Are you going to do your homework, Sophie?”

 

“No. I’m going to avoid you,” That’s her answer before she disappears upstairs, leaving him all alone. Yifan knows it’s pointless to persuade an upset Sophia (he tried before) so he doesn’t even try. Yifan flops onto the couch with a loud huff. He can’t deny that Kim Junmyeon is indeed a beautiful man. Correction, the _most_ beautiful man. He only hates the fact that the teacher kind of resembles his ex.

 

The way he talks…

 

The way he laughs…

 

The way his eyes crinkles into slits…

 

The way his fleshy cheeks lifts up when he smiles brightly—

 

Yifan groans out loud while messing up his hair. He doesn’t want to be in a relationship because he hasn’t even moved on yet. He doesn’t want to use someone just to get over with his ex. How can he tell that to a ten year old? Or does Sophia desperately wants another father… ? Yifan doesn’t know what to do anymore. He suddenly remembers what he and Sophia’s teacher talked about earlier.

 

_“She’s a good kid, everyone can tell. The brightest student in my class but… She’s been very distant lately. Anything to do with you, Mr Wu?”_

 

_Yifan loudly gulps, hugging Sophia’s bag even tighter. He doesn’t know what to answer so he looks down at his daughter who’s seated next to him, hoping that she will save him from embarrassing himself. Sophia is busy munching on her burger happily, totally ignoring her father’s helpless state. She hasn’t eaten anything during recess because she was so anxious of working out her plan but now here she is, gobbling down the food messily._

 

_“You don’t know what’s wrong?”_

 

_Junmyeon asks with care, not wanting to sound rude. To be frank, the man in front him looks like he can snap his neck within a millisecond but the more Junmyeon talks to him, the more timid the other becomes. Junmyeon is actually quite worried. Does he have any issues with people? Or is he really uncomfortable talking with him? “I-It’s nothing, really,” Yifan manages to say after taking a deep breath, “It’s me. I’m the problem.”_

 

 _Sophia turns her head upwards to look at him at this, pausing the chews of her mouth as she anticipates for more. Same goes to Junmyeon. “I never really listen to her sometimes,” A sad smile displays on his mouth as he stares down at the table with focus, the listeners hearing him intensely, “That’s why I’ve reduced my work. I want to spend more time with her to make her happy but… I guess_ _it’ll never w_ _ork?”_

 

_A small helpless chuckle escapes his mouth as his eyes become teary, looking straight at Sophia’s teacher, showing how pathetic he is. Junmyeon is certain that something is definitely bothering Sophia’s father. He will like to help him of course but he knows he isn’t the right person to ask or talk about it. Besides, he just met Yifan today. He wonders what happened until a person has become so timid like this. Sophia guesses it’s time to leave them alone._

 

_“Where are you going, Sophie?”_

 

_Her father grabs her forearm in a gentle manner as he questions. Junmyeon only witnesses the scene in silence. Sophia seriously hates how her father’s voice is kind of wet. She hopes her teacher will be able to heal him. She hopes her teacher will be able to make him happy. She hopes her teacher will be there whenever her father feels down. Sophia knows this isn’t the last time they’re going to meet._

 

_“Can I play?”_

 

_The adults follow Sophia’s gaze and they spot a small playground in the middle of the fast food restaurant. Yifan is ready to object, scared if she gets hurt afterwards. Not only that, he doesn’t want to be left alone with a good-looking man. “No—” “Pleaseee… ?” She pouts, staring up to him cutely. Yifan sighs with his eyes closed before nodding twice, knowing that he can’t resist whenever she pulls a cute face._

 

_He fixes her slightly untidy bangs and pinches her left cheek lightly, earning him a cute frown. “I don’t think you’re the problem,” Junmyeon blurts out as they see the girl hopping to the play area. “Huh?” Yifan blinks after he catches what Sophia’s teacher has said. “I, um, I don’t think you’re the problem, Mr Wu.” Yifan becomes surprised. Someone actually saying he’s not the problem in his daughter’s life?_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_The teacher nods before finally staring into his eyes, “There’s something you’re holding back to tell me… But it’s okay. I won’t pressure you to talk about it to me. Can you tell me about yourself instead?” Yifan blinks once again, his brain working slow as he repeats the teacher’s words. He nods twice before becoming completely wordless about himself. “Uh,” He mutters, squeezing Sophia’s bag in his hold, slightly panicking, “I-I’m a graphic designer.”_

 

_Junmyeon becomes amazed until his face shows it, “Wow. That’s great. How are things working lately?” Yifan becomes a little uncomfortable at this but he decides to tell him anyway, vaguely, “The company gave me a few weeks off because something fishy is going on so I guess it’s not going well?” Junmyeon feels concerned, his face turning apprehensive, “How are you both managing financially?”_

 

_Yifan explains that his boss is supporting him even though he isn’t working. Well, for now. “So you’ll only work when there’s a project given to you?” Junmyeon reconfirms this. Yifan nods, feeling a little relaxed by now without him knowing, “I mostly work at home. If my boss needs me for the meeting, then only I will go outside.” Junmyeon then questions very worriedly on how Sophia handles his absence at home._

 

_“Sophie doesn’t like babysitters because she claims she’s a big girl already and she doesn’t really like my work place… She prefers staying at home.”_

 

_Junmyeon frowns at that. How can he leave a ten year old at home all alone? Yifan feels like running away by the knifelike stare sent to him but he doesn’t. Instead, he retorts, “Sophia doesn’t like anyone else taking care of her except if it’s me. She’s really independent.” Junmyeon’s countenance softens at this, “I see.” Yifan internally heaves out a big sigh of relief. “Don’t you think Sophia feels lonely, Mr Wu?” Both of them look at the girl from afar._

 

 _She’s currently playing with smaller children around her joyously, a big grin plastered on her face. The girl then heads to a toddler, helping the boy to stand up to his feet after he has fallen. Yifan feels his chest constricting at the sight. Sophia has never told him that she feels lonely but she’s actually worried_ for him _being lonely. Junmyeon feels adoration washing all over him at the cute view. How cuter can she be?_

 

_“She’s just… She’s angry at me for not finding someone to date,” Yifan mumbles while still gazing at her with guilt. But Junmyeon has heard it all. Just after Yifan realizes what he has said to a man he just met today, his cheeks burns with embarrassment. “Uh, sorry,” He murmurs while looking hard at the table like an idiot. “It’s okay.” Yifan timidly brings his gaze upwards. He’s totally mesmerized by the teacher’s breathtaking smile._

 

The smile is still drifting inside his head even until now. Yifan decides to drop a visit to Sophia’s room so that he can forget about the teacher’s smile. His heart skips its beat as he remembers the other male. **_Not good_** , He screams inside his head as a warning. “Sophie?” His eyes wander around her purple room. No Sophia in his vision. “Baby?” He heads inside and checks under her bed, in case she’s hiding there.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Yifan snaps his head to the back so fast until his neck makes a cracking noise. He gets onto his feet next to the bed and stares at his grumpy-looking daughter by the doorway, her arms crossed, a brow raising towards him with sass. “I was looking for you. Looks like you just showered?” Yifan states as he notes her wet hair and her wet towel draped around her shoulders, sending her a small smile as she walks towards him.

 

“No,” Sophia passes by her father to her wardrobe, not noticing her father’s falling expression, “It rained in the bathroom.” Yifan blinks twice, his brain processing very slow before he gets it, “Sophia—” “Didn’t I tell you earlier that I wanted to avoid you? Why are you still here, Baba?” Yifan takes a step forward towards her but his daughter steps away from him. Sophia is currently sending him a glare, her eyes brimming with tears.

 

She just wants him to go away so that she can cry in peace.

 

Yifan’s heart breaks a little at the sight, “Sophia, listen—” “I don’t want to. Please,” She turns away from her father as she pretends to find her clothes, a tear falling down. “I-I’ll come here at dinner time, okay? I’ll go now.” After she hears the door closing, she surrenders as her tears roll down to her cheeks effortlessly. “Still stubborn,” She hiccups, angrily messing up her folded shirts as her vision greatly blurs, “I ha-hate you so much.”

 

She shuts the wardrobe loudly before climbing onto her bed with her damp hair, wrapping herself into a ball with her blanket, suppressing herself to cry out loud as she thinks of her stubborn father. Yifan returns to the living room, latching with his laptop turned on to see if he has received any projects, holding himself back from crying again. He ends up having a nap on the couch when there’s no emails.

 

He stirs by the time night arrives. Yifan hurriedly washes up and makes dinner (Sophia’s favourite cheese spaghetti with meatballs). He knocks twice on Sophia’s bedroom door before softly calling out for her, “Sophia?” When there’s no response, he tries again. He gets the same result. Yifan pushes the door open quietly, poking his head inside the dark room. “Sophie?” He squeaks, already panicking at the thought of his daughter running away from home—

 

“Baba.”

 

Yifan nearly screams in surprise as he hears a groggy voice from the back. He swivels around to see just-awake Sophia with a bed-hair tangled adorably just like always. She must have just returned from the toilet. “Good God,” He crouches down in an instant to hug her (more like squishing her), “Don’t scare me like that…” The girl whines when she’s literally being squeezed mercilessly like a doll.

 

“Are you still angry at me?”

 

Yifan asks, nervousness lacing under his tone, his big palms resting on her shoulders gingerly. “Yeah,” Sophia turns her head to look away, her cheeks slightly pinking, “But I’m hungry right now so—” Yifan carries her at once much to her annoyance. Saying that she’s hungry doesn’t mean she has forgiven him already! “I made your favourite,” Her father says as he ties the napkin around her neck as if she’s a five year old little kid.

 

She grunts inwardly. When is her father going to see her as a big girl? Little that she knows, she doesn’t mind being pampered by her father. Dinner is quiet. The father and daughter are seated facing each other. Yifan occasionally throws glances at the ten year old. Is the food isn’t to her liking? But he was very precise with the timing while preparing it though. What else he screwed up? Meatballs? The sauce? The cheese—

 

“Can you be honest with me, Baba?”

 

Yifan gulps his half-chewed meatball before staring at his daughter, mustering the most natural face he has on but ends up choking out a small, “Yes?” Sophia sends him a weird look before swirling her food with the fork, “What do you think about Teacher Kim?” Yifan’s heart does its thing again. “Uh, he’s nice?” He forces out a smile, not wanting to show how affected he is. She doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Just nice?”

 

“He’s… Polite?”

 

Sophia gives him a pointed look, wanting a more precise answer. “I, uh,” Yifan can feel himself blabbering in the next few seconds— “Isn’t he like Dad?” His heart almost stops beating upon hearing the question. “Right? He’s like Dad, right? He kind of looks like Dad too—” “Wu Sophia,” Yifan slams his palms on the table, his tone menacing as ever where he has never used on his daughter before.

 

Sophia admits she’s feeling a little scared but she has to do this so that she can know what’s inside her father’s head. “I told you many times that we’re _not_ going to talk about this,” Yifan’s brows pinch deeply as he stares right into his daughter’s eyes. Sophia challenges, “I won’t stop talking about this until you have someone, Baba. I’m doing this for you—” “I’ve clearly stated before that I _don’t_ need anyone,” He interrupts, his tone snappy.

 

Sophia frowns this time, mirroring her father’s expression, “When are you going to get married again, Baba? Or will you still be like this until I marry someone in the future? Alone?” Yifan calmly nods, his face grim, “Yes, Sophia. I’d rather be on my own than being with someone else. I’d rather die alone without anyone longing for me. You don’t understand how I really feel—”

 

“Guess what, Baba, I’m not going to date anyone or marry anyone until you have someone by your side. I’d rather die than leaving you all alone,” She drops her utensils loudly onto the ceramic plate before climbing off from the chair, running straight to her room, tears streaming down to her face. “Sophia, I…” Yifan’s sight clouds with water and once it fills up his eyes, he can feel them travelling all the way down to his chin.

 

* * *

 


	3. denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _denial;_
> 
> _the action of denying something._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

 

It’s eerily quiet on the next morning. Both are sulking with each other. Even though Yifan is upset with his daughter, he still makes toasts for her as breakfast. Even though Sophia is angry with her father, she still eats the breakfast made by him. The ride to the school is even more silent, and also filled with tension. Once Yifan parks the car near to the entrance, he unlocks the car without being reminded.

 

Sophia hops out of the vehicle before running into the school without giving her father the usual goodbye kiss on his cheek. Yifan only drives away once he sees his daughter passing by the entrance of the school. He drives straight home, crying all the way. Sophia is quiet for the whole day at class. All of her teachers notice this and they try to talk to her. She says nothing about yesterday but flashes them a smile with a simple, “I’m okay.”

 

Her friends try asking her too but she passes, telling them she will be okay soon. Sophia nearly bursts into tears when her favourite teacher enters the class. Teacher Kim teaches them Korean and because of him, her Korean gets better since she’s a pure Chinese. She was adopted when she was six. Sophia clearly remembers the day when the caretaker said she would be leaving the orphanage soon.

 

She will never ever forget where her Baba and her Dad approached her on that fateful day.

 

_Six year old Sophia hides shyly behind her caretaker’s legs as she spots a very tall man next to another a head shorter man. She has heard about a family having two daddies and she’s been wanting to be in one. Sophia doesn’t want a mother. Her biological mother was abusive ever since her biological father died in an accident. She didn’t know why her mother always beat her after she drinks something which is called ‘alcohol’._

 

_She’s happy now because she’s going to leave this place._

 

_Not only that, she’s going to have two daddies!_

 

_Ever since her caretaker said that she will be going away soon a few days ago, she’s been preparing to introduce herself to her new parents. But after she met them and after she saw one of them smiling towards her so lovingly, she forgotten everything as she became shy. Here she is, hiding behind her caretaker. “Come on now, Sophia. Don’t you want to meet your parents?” She whines._

 

_She’s too shy right now. Sophia whines even louder when her caretaker carries her into his arms, “Nooo—” “Weren’t you all excited to meet them?” She burrows her face into his neck, shy. “It’s okay, Luhan. Let me talk to her as Fan signs the form. Can you, baobei?” Luhan lets the parents to talk as he calls out for another staff as he hands Sophia to her new parent before tending to Yifan._

 

_“Hi there, Sophia.”_

 

_Sophia clutches onto the man’s shirt very tightly, wanting to cry because finally, she’s going to be in a new family. She’s very sure that she’s going to miss her caretaker but she has had enough seeing her friends in the orphanage leaving one by one. She wants to be adopted too. “Are you shy to meet us, Sophia?” The man’s voice is so caring and so loving. So she hums shortly, snuggling into his neck._

 

_“Baobei, look. She said she’s shy to meet us,” The man squeals. “I’m sure she is.” Sophia becomes a little tensed at the new baritone voice until she lets out a small whine. “Easy, sweetie…” The man who’s carrying her bounces her a little, soothing her. “Hey, don’t you want to see your Dad, Sophia?” The girl blinks at this before leaning her body away to stare at the man. She’s met with a dazzling smile._

 

_“Dada… ?”_

 

_The man, who is now her father, squeals before hitting on her supposed other father’s arm with excitement, “She just called me Dada! How cute!” Her other father, who’s tall and has bushy brows only sends her a small smile. He doesn’t look all scary when he smiles. So Sophia makes grabby hands towards his way. “This is your Baba,” Her Dada says happily as her other father brings her into his arms._

 

_“Baba…”_

 

_Her other father beams brightly at this. “All set. You’re free to go. Can I say goodbye to her?” Luhan prods next to their side suddenly. He’s totally forcing himself not cry, the parents can sense this. He sends a tensed smile to Sophia while patting on her head, “Be good to your Dada and your Baba, okay?” Sophia nods twice, feeling herself tearing up suddenly when she sees her caretaker rubbing the corner of his eyes._

 

_She will miss Luhan. She presses a quick kiss on his cheek before snuggling into her Baba’s neck, sniffling. “Thank you, Luhan,” Her Baba’s voice sounds even deeper when she’s this close to him. “No problem. You guys are finally moving onto the next step. I low-key wished you guys adopting someone else though, haha,” Luhan tries to joke but the parents somehow understand what he’s feeling by spotting the unshed tears._

 

_Sophia is given her backpack with all of her possessions left. She doesn’t remember how she falls asleep in his Dad’s arms after being comforted by the man himself as she cries after they left the orphanage, her Baba driving the car. On the first day at her new home, she sleeps together with her fathers because she can’t stop crying. She loves her new fathers already. She just hopes the three of them will be together forever._

 

Sophia nearly cries in the middle of the class as she reminisces the past where the three of them would be always happy. “Can you read the text on page twelve, Sophia?” The girl blinks cluelessly after being called out all of a sudden. Luckily, her friend helps her as she points the supposed text on her textbook to what Teacher Kim is referring to. Sophia doesn’t forget to thank her. She sighs after that, patiently waiting for the day to end.

 

Junmyeon notices something is amiss again. Sophia is extremely quiet today. She even zoned out in class. He wonders what’s wrong so he purposely delays his time to tidy up his desk in the class, thinking whether Sophia will or will not come for him. When he sees her packing up her own school books without sparing him a glance, he decides to just leave her. Not until he’s at the doorway.

 

“Teacher Kim… ?”

 

He turns his whole body to face the student who calls for him, “Yes, dear?” Sophia can’t hold in it any longer. She falls to her knees, bawling her eyes out right there. Junmyeon drops his bag without thinking twice before being next to her side in seconds. “Sophia, what is it? Are you hurt?” He checks her arms to see if there’s any wounds but there’s none. So why is she crying like this?

 

“Sophia, dear, tell me what’s wrong, please,” He’s close to tears seeing this precious child sobbing in a mess in front of him like this. “I-I,” Sophia finally says something as she hiccups between her sobs. “What is it, hm? You can tell me anything, dear.” She can’t help but to lean into her teacher’s welcoming embrace, clutching onto his shirt tightly with her breaths getting heavy, feeling too much sadness.

 

Junmyeon traces his palm on her small back and uses his free hand to pat her head, hoping that his doings will soothe her. She’s still crying very badly but her breathing is fine now, that’s what matters. “Te-Teacher Kim…” He peers down to her briskly, his heart breaking at the teary face of his student, “Yes, Sophia? What is it?” Sophia’s tears are flowing like water and Junmyeon wonders what the hell he can do to stop them.

 

“I-I don’t want to go home…”

 

Junmyeon blinks thrice. Before he can even say anything else, Sophia sobs into his shirt, mumbling, “I don’t want to go home… Please… I don’t want to go…” Junmyeon, still perplexed, holds onto her shoulders gently to have a look at her, “Sophia, what do you mean you don’t want to go home?” He regrets asking because the girl cries even harder. Junmyeon worries if anyone will hear her. He must do something to stop her from crying. What must be the reason for her to cry like this?

 

Junmyeon then remembers. 

 

Her father.

 

Does her father has to do something with this?

 

“Sophia, did you fight with your father?”

 

He feels her nodding against his shirt. **_Goodness_** , He sighs as he doesn’t know what to do. Junmyeon doesn’t even know what they fought about and he knows if he asks about it, the girl will never stop crying. “Shh, it’s okay now. It’s okay,” He pats tenderly on her back, trying to calm her. She mumbles something incoherently but from this close, Junmyeon clearly hears her saying that she doesn’t want to see her father.

 

Yifan is honestly in a full panic mode.

 

“Excuse me, have you seen my daughter? She’s this short, no, this tall and-and—”

 

He stops when the mother of a young boy says a sad no before she walks away with her kid. “Oh God,” He mutters before trying to get into the school but the security stops him for identification. Yifan is having none of it. “Look, sir, my daughter is missing and I need to find her!” He creates a chaos right in front of the school until the principal has to come down from her office.

 

“Who’s father are you to?”

 

Yifan’s brows bends upwards unconsciously once a soft voice greets him, coming from the small crowd only to see a short lady staring up and down at him in concern. “Wu Sophia. She’s missing,” He almost whines, causing everyone to whisper with one another in worry. “Please calm down, Mr Wu. I’m sure Sophia went somehere—” “She won’t go anywhere without telling me!” Yifan is close to tears. He doesn’t care about his image right now because all he wants right now is his daughter.

 

“Mr Wu, please calm yourself—”

 

“My daughter is missing and you’re telling me to calm myself?”

 

There are tears in Yifan’s eyes, ready to fall any second now. When the principal seems to be out of words, Yifan is about to snap— “Mr Wu!” Junmyeon calls out loud as he pushes his way into the small crowd, Sophia in his arms. “She’s here now, Mr Wu,” The principal smiles briefly towards Yifan’s way. “Sorry for causing you trouble,” The teacher bows his head to the elder lady before dragging Yifan by his wrist and getting out of the suffocating crowd to avoid questions thrown at them.

 

Yifan tries not to feel anything by the teacher’s hold around his wrist. “Sophia, we’re here now. You can let me go,” Junmyeon pats twice on her back once Yifan starts the car. “I don’t want to go home,” The girl keeps repeating her sentence. Yifan hears this after coming out from the car. He’s totally breaking apart. He stands in front of the teacher, not noticing the look of concern sent to him from Junmyeon, “Sophia—”

 

“I don’t want to go home! No!!!”

 

She trashes in her father’s hold once he manages to carry her. Yifan eventually puts her down, scared if she falls. Sophia immediately latches onto her teacher’s leg, causing Junmyeon to feel sorry. Yifan suddenly remembers the day he officially adopted her. The situation is the only difference. “Dear, you need to go home—” “I don’t want to go home! He’s not making me happy!” Junmyeon is stunned by this. Yifan feels himself wavering as Sophia sends him a sharp glare.

 

He feels his soul ripping apart with guilt when she says, “You’re supposed to make me happy but you’re only hurting me.” Junmyeon crouches next to her in an instant, holding onto one of her hands gently, “Sophia, that isn’t something you should say to your father…” The temporary silence is suddenly too thick for him to breathe. Yifan goes onto his knees, reaching out a hand towards his daughter as he smiles, teary-eyed, “I’m really sorry for yesterday, Sophie. Let’s go home… ?”

 

Junmyeon feels so bad watching the father like this. He doesn’t have a single clue on what happened between them. He gives a little push on the girl’s back but Sophia doesn’t budge. Instead, she sniffles as she says in the most irritated tone ever, “I hate you.” Junmyeon gasps at this. He doesn’t need to know Yifan’s pained face as he pats on her head with a forced smile, “Sophia, will you go if I come home with you?”

 

Tears fall down on both of their faces as Yifan and Sophia blink as they stare at the teacher, baffled. “Re… Really?” Junmyeon sends her a tender smile before he nods. “Okay… But I want to sit with you,” Sophia hugs her teacher after that, not sparing a single glance at her father. “No problem,” Junmyeon pats her head once again before averting his vision to the silent father, “Mr Wu? Shall we move?”

 

Yifan stands up to his feet without saying anything before opening the backseat door for them. He can’t stop his tears even though he’s currently driving, Sophia’s words still echoing in his head. No matter how angry his daughter was with him before, she never said those words to him. He must have hurt Sophia really bad this time. “Can you stay until night, Teacher Kim?” Sophia questions once they’re home. Both of the adults have their eyes almost bulging out from their sockets.

 

“Sophia—”

 

“Please, Teacher Kim?”

 

Sophia ignores her father as if he doesn’t even exist. “I, um,” Junmyeon feels himself melting by the adorable pout from the girl. He sends a questioning look to the father’s way, wondering what he should say. To his surprise, Yifan just walks away from them. He swears he hears a sniffle before the man disappears into the kitchen. “Sure, dear. Why should I stay though?” Sophia smiles widely even though her eyes are terribly puffy and her cheeks blotchy, “Because you can help me with my homework!”

 

Junmyeon chuckles fondly before giving a pat on her head, finding himself accustomed to this already, “Okay, then. What do you always do after you come home?” Sophia doesn’t answer but she sets her bag on the couch before running to the stairs. She pauses before looking at her teacher with a big smile, “I’ll be back after shower!” Junmyeon nods twice with a smile before watching her skipping the stairs, probably going to her room.

 

He heads over to where the taller male went earlier, gaze darting everywhere at the huge house. But his attention is swept away by the sound of water running. He spots the latter near the sink, his head dipped with his hands resting on the edges. Junmyeon stands a few feet behind him, his hand coming up to pat on his shoulder as he calls softly, “Mr Wu?” Much to his surprise, the man turns around hurriedly.

 

His brows are upturned in worry once he spots trails of tears on the other’s cheeks, “Mr Wu—” “I-I’m sorry,” Yifan wipes his face with the back of his hands before sending the teacher a small weak smile, “What would you like to drink?” Junmyeon wants to pass but the father is already at the refrigerator so he says, “Plain water will do.” Yifan tells him to sit and Junmyeon doesn’t know whether he meant at the living area or here.

 

So he takes a seat on the barstool. He stares at the male’s back and brings his sight upwards as Yifan heads towards the aisle, “Mr Wu, I’m sorry that I—” “Don’t be,” Yifan interrupts for the second time as he places the teacher’s water in front of him before sitting across him, smiling meekly, “It’s my fault and now she hates me… I deserve this.” Junmyeon finds himself frowning, “It’s not your fault.”

 

“You know nothing,” Yifan finds himself frowning back, fighting back the tears before covering his face with his palms, his words muffled, “You don’t know anything—” “Will you tell me, then?” He reveals his face and spots the kind smile being sent to him. Yifan’s heart skips a beat. The teacher looks so genuine until he feels like the wall built inside of him by himself cracks a little, just a little.

 

Yifan hesitates though, “I… I don’t know…” He rubs the back of his head as he avoids getting their gaze to lock again. It’s causing his heart to palpitate every time their eyes meet for the longest second. He just assumes it’s been a long while he has talked with someone who’s very, very good-looking and very, very kind. How come such person who has these two characteristics exists? Yifan feels lucky somehow.

 

“It’s okay if you can’t tell me yet. I understand.”

 

There’s that dazzling smile again, sending a throb to his chest. Yifan almost clutches his shirt as the tightening feeling increases. He shyly locks his gaze with Sophia’s teacher who’s doing the same, “I—” “Teacher Kim?” Both of them turn their heads to the source of the voice. “I’m ready with my homework!” Exclaims a very bright Sophia where Yifan would have cooed but with their current term, he doesn’t.

 

“Oh, um, okay. I’ll see you in a while?”

 

Yifan, not looking at the teacher, nods twice. Sophia drags Junmyeon to the living area after taking his hand and both of them settle by the coffee table, the girl’s school books sprawled all over the space. “I hate Maths,” She grumbles under her breaths as she flips the pages roughly but Junmyeon hears it. He chuckles, patting her head before confessing, “I used to hate Maths too.” Sophia’s face turns into pure surprise as she peers up to him, “Really?”

 

Junmyeon nods twice, his hand still on her head as he unknowingly pats her hair, “My hyung used to tutor me a lot at home and then, I found out that Maths is really easy!” Sophia then begs with both of her hands clasped together, her eyes pleading, “Can you pleaseee teach me Maths after school like this, Teacher Kim? Please, please, pleaseee?” Junmyeon wants to say no problem, sure, why not—

 

“I can tell Baba to pay you! That’s fair, right?”

 

“Sophia, dear, you don’t have to—”

 

“But can you help me ask Baba, Teacher Kim? I’m still not talking to him,” Her face totally changes as she snatches her pencil before continuing writing the answers. Junmyeon isn’t sure what happened in front of him. A minute she becomes the cutest and a second later, she’s angry like Hulk. Sophia starts asking the questions she doesn’t understand and Junmyeon does his utmost best to help her.

 

An hour later, they’re already done with three homework. There’s only two left. “Can you help me not to do one thing in the universe, Teacher Kim?” Sophia questions him suddenly. Junmyeon smiles as he rests his face on the curve of his palm before giving the girl a questioning stare. “Can you please not date Baba even if he likes you?” Junmyeon blinks at Sophia, nonplussed. Did he hear it right? 

 

Yifan, who’s heading downstairs after folding and arranging Sophia’s clothes into her wardrobe, is already at the last step where he catches the question from his daughter. For a very odd reason, he feels his heart racing as he anticipates for the teacher’s answer. “Okay.” Yifan swears something almost comes out from his throat. Before he can even think why he felt like that, he runs upstairs again.  

 

Junmyeon swears he spots a glimpse of disappointment washing over Sophia’s orbs but once he blinks, it’s replaced with pure satisfaction. Maybe the disappointment wasn’t there in the first place. Maybe he was imagining things because he’s the one who feels disappointed of his own answer. He clears his throat as Sophia keeps staring at him before asking, “Can I ask why, dear?”

 

The girl pouts before scribbling her answers on her notebook, “Baba isn’t good at taking care of me so imagine if he tries to take care of you? He’ll definitely hurt you like he did to me.” Junmyeon is utterly speechless by the girl’s answer. Just how blunt can she be? He’s about to scold her, don’t talk about her father like that but— “You’re very nice and very kind, Teacher Kim. I don’t want you to get hurt,” She explains briefly.

 

Junmyeon feels like a sentence is missing but he doesn’t ponder too much, assuming that he must be imagining things. Sophia steals a glance on her teacher who’s next to her side, looking so lost before focusing on her homework, internally continuing her sentence in her head, **_Unless if you really like Baba too…_** Yifan decides to stay upstairs forever (not really). For no obvious reason, he can’t stop crying.

 

He feels so pathetic, crying beside the toilet bowl as he muffles his sobs with the palm of his hand. Why does it hurt so much when the teacher agreed to what Sophia said earlier? Why? He doesn’t understand why but here he is, sobbing his heart out. Yifan can’t understand himself. It’s been a long while he had this fluttering feel in his chest and he keeps denying his feelings every time he meets someone he seems to like.

 

But Kim Junmyeon…

 

He’s an exception. Yifan is sure he feels something for Sophia’s teacher, he knows, but… He’s scared. He’s scared to love again. He’s terrified just by thinking about it. Now that his own daughter tells her teacher not to date him even though deep down, Yifan wants to try, he’s falling apart. There’s no way he can go against his daughter’s wish. No way. He will respect whatever his daughter says and does. 

 

* * *

 


	4. acquiescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _acquiescence;_  
> 
> _reluctant acceptance of something without protest._

* * *

 

“Sophia, do you want anything to…”

 

Junmyeon’s words die down as soon as he spots the girl snoring on the couch, her heard thrown back on the armrest. Holding in the urge to chuckle, he situates her body properly, facing his side. He has already finished helping Sophia with all of her homework three hours ago but she didn’t want him to leave. She begged him to stay (since it wasn’t even night yet) and so, both of them end up having a Harry Potter movie marathon.

 

He went to the kitchen for a drink and came to ask Sophia if she wanted anything. That’s how he ends up being here, patting her hair as she sleeps next to him. She really looks adorable from here. Junmyeon has this really weird urge earlier where he wanted to kiss on her little nose. It’s already dark outside. He glances down to his wristwatch and whistles lowly as the time is exactly six evening sharp.

 

“Mr Kim… ?”

 

Junmyeon whips his head upwards at the deep voice and lets out an instant smile as Sophia’s father finally makes his appearance. He has been waiting for the man. Yifan has to take a few seconds to register his brain because the sight upon him is making him to melt. Sophia used to sleep on her Dad like that. The teacher seems to look like he rightfully belongs there, right next to the slumbering Sophia who’s clinging onto one of his arms.

 

His chest pounds inside as he denies the fluttering feeling once again. 

 

“Mr Wu? Are you okay?”

 

Junmyeon tries to stand up but stops when the pressure around his arm increases, probably Sophia feeling cold because of the air conditioner. So he scoops her up into his arms. Yifan becomes more stubborn as he shouts at his brain not to imagine unnecessary scenarios. “She was actually sleepy after she finished her homework… I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you but you weren’t around so I—” “It’s okay,” Yifan cuts him off.

 

He gives the teacher an awkward smile before opening his arms so the other can hand Sophia to him. The sleeping girl suddenly grabs both of their shirts with her hands, causing them to pause on their movements. It’s a mistake because once they lift their gazes upward to look at each other, their faces are literally inches apart until they can count each other’s lashes from here. Junmyeon can see how puffy the father’s eyes are.

 

Yifan feels like his heart is about to combust. Just why the teacher has to have his ex’s vibe so damn much? Both of them look away immediately after they’re caught staring at one another, not noticing each other’s colouring cheeks. Yifan gently peels off her hand from the younger male first before he moves to his own. “Can I follow you… ?” He hears Junmyeon’s timid request as he takes the first step on the staircase. Yifan turns behind and sees the other awkwardly fidgeting with his foot.

 

He mutely nods and only proceeds to go upstairs once he feels Junmyeon’s presence behind him. Junmyeon eyes the four walls of Sophia’ purple-coloured room, amusing how pretty it looks. He spots her drawings and doodles from kindergarten, he assumes, pasted beside her wardrobe opposite to the bed. He goes straight to it. There are lots of messy doodles which are quite cute actually.

 

One greatly attracts his attention. There are three stick figures in front of a simple square-shaped house. Below the figures, there are Sophia’s messy handwriting which reads: _Baba, Dad and Me_. Below them, he coos inwardly as he reads the words out loud without him knowing, “Together forever.” Yifan, just finished completely tucking the girl under the blanket, lifts his gaze and brings them to the teacher’s back.

 

He freezes when he realizes Junmyeon is observing at Sophia’s old drawings. “These are really cute,” Junmyeon smiles as he glances over to the cats and rabbits drawing. “Just like her,” Yifan relaxes a little as Junmyeon doesn’t question anything about his ex. “Yes, that’s true. Especially this rabbit here. It kind of resembles you though? The eyebrows and the eyes and—” Junmyeon notices that he’s talking a tad too loud.

 

He covers his mouth before sending an apologetic look to Sophia’s father. “It’s okay. She’s sleeping.” Junmyeon exhales in relief before heading over to the father’s side. He coos at the sight of the girl. “I bet she’s going to get really hungry tomorrow,” Junmyeon states with a giggle before peering up to the other. He holds in a gulp as the father is staring at him. “Uh, I should send you back,” Yifan awkwardly moves away first to the door.

 

He stares past his shoulder as he sees the teacher still frozen at his spot. “I can get a cab—” “I insist,” Yifan, for the first time ever that day, smiles genuinely. Junmyeon knows he can’t say no. They head downstairs together, both strongly feeling something in their stuttering hearts but they keep it to themselves. As Yifan sets the younger male’s house address on his phone, he feels it again. This time, it hurts a little. 

 

He’s actually going to send Junmyeon to his home. “I’m really sorry for asking this from you but, um, can you pick me up tomorrow, Mr Wu?” Yifan is about to ask why— Oh crap. Junmyeon’s car is left at school. “Goodness,” He hides his face helplessly into the steering wheel, totally forgetting about it. “Please don’t apologize. I don’t mind actually.” Yifan takes a look at the teacher who gives him a small smile.

 

“I think we better go now. The traffic will be hectic around seven.”

 

Yifan agrees silently. He turns on the radio once he exits the neighbourhood because the silence is too awkward. Yifan is trying not to glance at the young man next to him because he never had a passenger before, other than his own daughter. He keeps his vision straight on the road, not daring to look at the man beside him. Once the navigator says they have arrived, Yifan stops the car and gazes over the residence before informing the other, “Mr Kim, we’re…”

 

He leaves his sentence hanging because Junmyeon is currently sleeping. Oh great what the hell is he supposed to do now? “Uh, Mr Kim?” Yifan tries poking his forearm which earns him negative results. Gulping, Yifan tries doing the same on the other’s cheek. He stops after poking twice because how can someone’s cheek can be this soft? He unknowingly pinches the soft flesh and almost screams after the teacher twitches a little.

 

Yifan feels so stupid after finding out what he have done while the other is sleeping. He musters the most innocent smile as Junmyeon sends a sleepy gaze before his face turns into total surprise. “Did I— Oh God, I’m sorry that I fell asleep,” Junmyeon rubs his eyes messily with the back of his hands so that his sleepiness can ebb away. Yifan can’t stop looking. He then catches himself staring once the other stares back, “I, uh, it’s okay.”

 

“Thank you for the ride,” Junmyeon bows his head slightly, almost tumbling since he’s in just-awake state. Yifan does the same, “No problem, Mr Kim.” The shorter one covers his mouth to yawn before saying, “It’s Junmyeon.” Yifan blinks, not getting a single clue on what the teacher is implying, “Huh?” Junmyeon tries to give him a polite smile but ends up sending a sleepy one where he unknowingly causes Yifan’s chest to clench, “You can call me Junmyeon.”

 

Oh. _Oh_. The teacher has just dropped the honorifics. Yifan straightens up himself as he wants to return the favour, trying to look less idiot, “You can call me Yifan.” Junmyeon nods before heading over to the entrance of the condominium, waving to him all the way. Yifan waves back like a child, a smile decorating his mouth. His smile drops once he witnesses Junmyeon hitting his shoulder with the automatic parking barrier.

 

Yifan can hear Junmyeon’s awkward chuckle from here and his smile returns once he sees the smaller male waving to him again. After he’s out of sight, Yifan is about to get inside his car not until he remembers something. He gets rid of the sticker on his car’s bumper before examining it for a while. His heart stutters as he suddenly remembers Junmyeon’s sleepy smile. After throwing the sticker into the nearest bin, he heads home, controlling his heightened feelings.

 

+++

 

Yifan loathes himself. He loathes himself for imagining Sophia’s teacher as his ex. Even though no matter how he tries not to, his stupid brain won’t listen to him. It’s going to be two weeks Junmyeon has been coming over after school to tutor Sophia. It’s going to be two weeks he has been wanting to talk more to Junmyeon but is afraid to do so. It’s going to be two weeks he’s been hating himself for that.

 

He wants to stop seeing Junmyeon as his ex but…

 

He doesn’t even know how.

 

Yifan is still not in good terms with his daughter. Sophia only sticks to Junmyeon like glue, as if the man is her other father. The thought alone sends an odd chill down to his spine. Junmyeon is more than his good looks, Yifan acknowledges this already ever since the day where the teacher went home with them. Junmyeon is such a sweet and a polite gentleman who shares the exact characteristics as his ex.

 

If only he has the courage to man up and talk to Junmyeon, he would have done it a week ago. The thing is, Yifan has his own doubts. What if it doesn’t work out? What if Sophia doesn’t let them to meet again? What if Junmyeon is going to leave? Most of all, does Junmyeon even like him? Yifan sure notices the lingering stares from the teacher but… What if he doesn’t feel the same?

 

Yifan has liked a person after a year since his ex husband left. It took a few months for him to realize that he liked this man. The person worked at the nearby convenience store. Every time after he sent Sophia to school, he would go there even though there are enough necessities at home. There’s nothing both of them don’t know about each other after the man himself cheerfully approached him.

 

The man was two years younger but Yifan didn’t mind at all. They talked very casually on the third day they met and honestly, Yifan even thought about telling his daughter about his new interest on the man. So he brought Sophia with him few days later and to his very surprise, the person started to call Sophia as Sophie before they left the shop after buying some stuff. If Sophia liked him, what else he should wait for?

 

But since he was a coward, he slowly talked more to his crush to get to know him better. It has been going for a month, the push and pull between him and his crush. Yifan decided to just tell him the truth one day so he went to the store after sending Sophia to school. He nearly cried right there after a new girl told him the man had quit due to personal reasons. Why didn’t his crush tell him sooner? Was it because he was too slow to react?

 

Ever since then, he blamed himself for not making a fast move. He kind of blamed his ex too because even until now, he can’t seem to move on. Yifan thinks he won’t be able to move on. He kinds of admires the teacher because the latter reminds him so much of his ex. He doesn’t know Junmyeon’s age, his birthday, his favourite colour and his hobby. That’s how it is these days, right? Goodness, Yifan has been single for too long already until he doesn’t know the basics.

 

“Yifan?”

 

Said male swivels around from staring emptily at the refrigerator. He spots Junmyeon who has a look of concern splattered all over his small face. Yifan sends him a small smile. Junmyeon replies with a bright smile (which causes Yifan’s heart to thump in full speed), “Sophia is already sleeping. Let’s put her to bed?” This is another reason why Yifan hates himself. Why the teacher has to be so father material?

 

He ends up sending a silent nod to Junmyeon’s way before they head to the living room together. He ignores the flickering feeling inside him for the umpteenth time before carrying his sleeping daughter from the couch, “I hope you don’t mind waiting by the door.” He notes the instant look of surprise from Junmyeon because he used to follow him to Sophia’s bedroom. He knows he might have sounded rude but he needs to tell something to his daughter, even though she’s currently sleeping.

 

Junmyeon gives him nod before he prepares to pack up his things and Yifan takes his cue to go upstairs. “I’m sorry,” He leaves a chaste kiss on her head, his tears threatening to come out, “But I have to do this.” He presses another kiss on his daughter’s forehead this time before pulling up the blankets for her. He must do this. Sophia will be happy if he does this. He just has to make sure she doesn’t find out.

 

Tonight is one of the nights where Yifan feels like choking himself. He knows what will happen if he continues denying to himself. He can’t hold it in anymore. He can’t stand it anymore. He can’t keep it in anymore. He can’t lock it in anymore. He likes Junmyeon and he’s going to let it out from his chest tonight. The teacher is the exact copy of his ex husband. Yifan can’t afford to lose him.

 

He will try to move on from his ex by getting into a relationship.

 

Even though this is dangerous, Yifan is willing to take the risk. Even though he’s afraid of this, something tells him that this is going to work. He will try. He wants to try. He’s going to make this work. He doesn’t want to be a coward anymore. He wants to be brave. So after he closes the door to Sophia’s room, he heads downstairs with anxiousness hanging above his head like a cloud.

 

It gets even heavier once he spots Junmyeon who’s ready to go home, the usual smile sent to him as the male is completely oblivious on what’s about to happen. The smile which automatically reminds of his ex husband. “Junmyeon…” Yifan corners the short male against the door, his shaky hands finding their way to rest onto the younger’s shoulders firmly, unable to look straight into Junmyeon’s eyes for a moment as he thinks of his ex.

 

Junmyeon becomes startled of course even though his heart is racing a mile in a minute. He gulps before calling out the other’s name but he ends up squeaking out a small, “Yifan?” Said male briefly looks into his eyes before he brings his gaze back to the floor, letting their foreheads to touch. When the teacher doesn’t seem to show any signs of moving away, Yifan breathes deeply before asking the question he’s been wanting to ask, “Do you like me… ?”

 

Junmyeon finds himself blinking fast. He takes a while to collect himself. This is happening. This is really happening. “I,” He gulps, not able to utter out a single word as he shyly brings his sight down to the taller’s mouth, “Yes…” His breaths shortens for a while as he sees Yifan gazing into both of his eyes afterwards. The taller sends him a weary smile, his hand coming up to cup a side of Junmyeon’s face before he replies in the most softest tone ever, “Me too…”

 

Junmyeon can feel himself becoming giddy. Ever since he met this man, he was left with more and more questions. He has never had enough time to know about Yifan because he has to tutor Sophia but of course, he will never blame the precious girl. The biggest mystery for him is that Junmyeon was never interested to get to know about someone so much. Yifan changed that. No, Yifan changed everything from his perspective until he finds himself liking the man. 

 

Right now, almost pressed against the door with the taller male in front of him, looking so hesitant as he brings his gaze down to his mouth before to his own eyes, is mentally driving him _crazy_. So Junmyeon lets his eyes close first before he automatically clutching on the hem of the taller’s shirt with his fingers, allowing Yifan to take the lead. Yifan, who eventually notices this, proceeds to lean in, ignoring the prickling sensation of guilt plus warning at the back of his head.

 

The first touch of their lips feels unsure, both carrying the same emotion; hesitance. But when Junmyeon adds courage to himself as he leans forward a little to have their lips pressed a little closer, Yifan totally dives in. Slow. Relaxed. Tensed. That’s how their kiss feels like. Junmyeon tries to make it less tensed as he places his hands on Yifan’s hips tentatively before standing on his tiptoes.

 

The other doesn’t react like he has expected so he pulls away first, not wanting to show that he’s eager. Junmyeon assumes Yifan must be tired so he’s about to say he’s going to leave but the words get stuck in his throat the moment Yifan cradles his face so, so tenderly. He’s being kissed again before he knows it. Junmyeon can somehow sense their mutual feelings now in the kiss.

 

He unintentionally grips hard onto the taller’s hips as the kiss is getting longer. The hair on his arms raise as he feels Yifan’s long arms snaking around his body almost slowly, the back of his head already making contact against the wooden door. He’s literally pressed against Yifan’s tall figure, his tall stature shadowing his small one. Yifan doesn’t seem to pull away so he doesn’t either. He really likes the way how Yifan is taking this as slow as possible.

 

Feeling lightheaded, Junmyeon lets his hands to travel upwards, timidly feeling Yifan’s broad back as the taller leans in even closer, before his arms are already looping around the latter’s neck, welcoming Yifan’s warm embrace. He sighs through his nose once their heads are tilted, their mouths colliding ever so perfectly. It causes both of them to feel goosebumps travelling all over their skin.

 

By the time they part away, Yifan snuggles his nose into the junction of his neck and shoulder, feeling his arms tightening around his body, proabaly feeling shy. Junmyeon can feel himself all tingly just by the thought and he doesn’t seem to mind about it. “I’m sorry, I… I got carried away…” Yifan sounds so adorable when he’s apologizing. Junmyeon only lets out a bashful smile even though Yifan isn’t looking.

 

“It’s okay,” He answers simply while patting and rubbing circles on the taller male’s back occasionally, his chin hovered over Yifan’s broad shoulder. “Can we… Can we talk tomorrow… ?” Junmyeon understands Yifan’s situation. They barely know each other and they sure have a lot to talk tomorrow. He must be feeling afraid as he is as he thinks of the outcomes of Sophia objecting them to be together.

 

He gives him a curt nod, his cheeks still tinted in crimson before telling a small, “Sure.” Yifan sends him that smile again where it causes a throb sent to his chest because he just wants to give Yifan the tightest hug in the world but Junmyeon says nothing and does nothing as he only shoots back a shy smile. As Yifan watches the teacher driving away, he doesn’t understand why he feels so grateful and so dreadful at the same time.

 

* * *

 


	5. declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _declaration;_
> 
> _a formal or explicit statement of announcement_

 

* * *

 

“Sophia, hey. Wake up, baby.”

 

The girl whines into her pillow while tugging onto the blanket which is getting further and further away. Yifan lets out a fond smile at the cute sight before he tries to wake her again after folding her blanket. After taking a spot on the mattress, he gently brushes away her messy hair which falls on her small face, “Sophie, time to wake up,” before patting twice on her cheek. When there’s no response from her, Yifan sighs.

 

She will definitely wake up if Junmyeon is here…

 

Yifan’s cheeks blooms in pink when he recalls the memory of yesterday’s kiss with Junmyeon. He unknowingly pats on his daughter’s belly with urgency, trying to ignore his thumping heart as he nags, “You’ll be late for school, Sophie. You can’t meet your teacher later.” The girl literally springs up from the bed at the mention of the teacher. She stares at him questioningly with pinched eyebrows even though her eyes are drowsy from sleep.

 

Yifan swallows, “Yo-You need to go to school.” Sophia’s frown deepens even more, “My alarm didn’t go off yet.” Her face then changes into surprise, “You didn’t wake me up before Teacher Kim went home?” Yifan gulps loudly this time. Sophia’s tone is radiating bad vibes. “Why didn’t you wake me up yesterday, Baba? You know that I’ll send him off, don’t you? You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Yifan blinks at his daughter by the (somewhat true) accuse, “I— No, baby—”

 

Yifan sees her hopping off the bed before she heads outside after snatching her purple towel. “I’m not jealous,” Yifan talks to himself as he makes Sophia’s bed, his eyes somehow clouding with tears, “I miss talking to you…” Sophia, who has her back pressing against the closed door of her room, wipes her fallen tears before she scurries to the bathroom. She misses her Baba too but she has to do this.

 

Yifan actually wants to break the news in the morning. But of course, he’s a coward so he doesn’t. He will wait for school to end so that Junmyeon will be together to announce the news. The thought alone sends a thrilling sensation all over his being. He hopes to see Sophia’s bright smile again. It’s going to be the third week and they aren’t in good terms yet. Yifan misses his daughter very, very much.

 

He misses talking to her, misses holding her and misses kissing her cheeks. The only thing which keeps him happy is that Sophia will never refuse breakfast made by him. Taking secretive glances on her happy eating face is enough for him to feel content. After sending her to school, he finds himself staring at the building for too long. It will be nice if his ex works as a teacher here…

 

After realizing that he’s thinking literally about his ex, Yifan slaps himself. He’s supposed to forget about him. Not to think about what ifs. Driving away from the school, he heads home while thinking of Junmyeon the night before they kissed. Yifan stares at his reflection on the mirror in the bathroom. He seems to look a bit… Happy. Well, he isn’t supposed to be happy because his daughter isn’t talking to him.

 

When he kissed Junmyeon yesterday, there was a foreign feeling spread across his chest. Was it relief? Happiness? Dread? Guilt? Or all of them mixed together? He didn’t really think of his ex when the teacher replied the kiss yesterday. All he thought was he had finally found a way to move on but… What if Junmyeon will be upset if he found of the reason? What if Junmyeon thinks that he’s being used?

 

Wanting to avoid answers to those questions, he prepares to cook for lunch to clear his mind.

 

///

 

Junmyeon is nervous. It has been awhile (read: years) he felt giddy yet anxious like this. He’s supposed to feel like this because Sophia doesn’t know anything about them yet and they’re going declare it to her today. She told him before not to date her father so… He’s quite scared for the outcomes. When his teacher-friends questioned him about being distracted and dazed, he only chuckled it off; replying that he’s all good, which is a complete lie.

 

After several times meeting Sophia’s distant gaze as he teaches the class, a hint of dread fuels him. What if she opposes of them being together? What is she hates him? What if she hates her father even more? What if she won’t let them to meet again? He likes Yifan. He really, really likes the man. Even though he will spend the time with Sophia the most as he tutors her, he likes Yifan’s limited appearance. He even anticipates for it.

 

Like how Yifan will occasionally check on them.

 

Like how Yifan will make different delicious drinks for them.

 

Like how Yifan sometimes cooks lunch or even dinner for them.

 

He knows this thought might be too speedy and it may or may not happen (he wishes it will though), he wants this to be his last relationship. He feels that this is really the one. He feels that Yifan is really the one for him. Junmyeon is pulled back from his thoughts when his students thank him with lazy chorus after class has finished. “Teacher Kim? Are you okay?” He swallows by Sophia’s concerned question, the girl standing next to him already, “Yes, dear. I’m alright.”

 

Not only he wants this to be his last relationship, he sort of wants to give Sophia his love as her other father. It’s odd to have this kind of feeling within a quick amount of time but… Junmyeon thinks his feelings are never wrong. He really wants to give Sophia her happiness. She really seems to like him. She never even spared a single glance or even talked to her own father while he’s around the house.

 

There was a time where the girl cuddled next to him like always while she was sleeping after they binge-watched animated movies, her arms looped around his arm and then, he heard her murmuring a soft yet weak _‘Dad’_ in her sleep. At that time, he seriously thought of talking about this matter to Yifan to find a partner as soon as possible because Sophia seems to be longing for another parent.

 

Or else why would she talk about in her sleep?

 

That’s a serious problem right there.

 

But he feels kind of glad he didn’t talk about it to Yifan because he’s the one that Yifan has confessed to. As he thinks of Sophia’s father, he remembers the kiss from yesterday. A pair of small and slightly cold palms cupping his cheeks causes him to blink as the memory fades away instantly. “Your face is warm, Teacher Kim. Are you feeling sick?” Junmyeon finds himself blinking once again.

 

“I,” He takes her little hands in his hold before smiling gently to her, “No, dear. I’m good.” He tells the same lie he said to the teachers. “You don’t have to come today if you’re feeling sick…” He knows that Sophia is being considerate but it’s cute how her tone has the underlying hint of wanting him to come. “Sophie,” He catches her attention and he smiles again while squeezing her hands, “I’ll come no matter what happens to me.”

 

Sophia pinks at that where Junmyeon finds it adorable. As they walk their way out of the school, he avoids some of the female teachers’ questioning stares. They have been pestering him about his whereabouts as they always spot him and Sophia going outside together. It causes suspicion to rise among the school until it reaches to the principal. Only she knows that he’s tutoring her (for free).

 

Other than that, some of his male teachers acknowledge about it too. Thankfully, they’re kind enough to keep it to themselves. Only some of his close teacher friends in the school knows he isn’t straight. “Going somewhere?” Junmyeon turns behind at the familiar voice and spots one of his friends. He’s also Sophia’s Math teacher. The girl fidgets after getting behind Junmyeon’s legs once she takes notice of her least favourite subject teacher.

 

“Anything important to tell me, Sehun?”

 

Said man rolls his eyes a little at that, “Geez. Just because you have a crush already, it doesn’t mean you gotta neglect me like this.” Junmyeon shoots a sharp glare towards the young male before he eyes down the girl. Sophia seems to be distracted with her dirty shoes so he sighs out a relief before sending a stern look at Sehun’s not-so apologetic face, “I’ll treat you bubble tea in the weekend to make it up to you.”

 

Sehun’s face drastically changes from upset to instant happiness. He comes forward and pats Junmyeon on the head (Junmyeon glares at him for that) before he escapes while shouting a loud thanks, his voice echoing through the hallway. Junmyeon only shakes his head before nudging Sophia out of her trance. He can’t help but to feel all nervous and all smiley at the same time once he spots Yifan’s lone figure leaning against the red car.

 

The man seems so intimidating and so cool but only he knows the real soft and sweet side of him.

 

Yifan can’t help but to crack a smile at the sight of Junmyeon and his daughter walking together towards him. “Let’s go?” He states the same thing every time they’re about to head to his house. Sophia clutches onto Junmyeon’s trousers and Yifan feels guilty like he will always do at the sight. She seems to be clingy with her teacher ever since the tutoring started. He isn’t going to blame Junmyeon. He isn’t jealous anymore.

 

He just misses how she used to be like that to him. “I’ll see you again at your house, Sophie. I’m not going anywhere.” Yifan melts by Junmyeon’s comforting words. Just like his ex used to say whenever he goes out for errands— Yifan almost slaps himself for the second time that day. **_I’m not supposed to_ think _about him_** , He chants angrily in his head. He’s with Junmyeon now. He’s with Junmyeon.

 

Now that he thinks about it, they have to tell Sophia that they’re together. Hell, this is so nerve-wracking that he thought. After a few more cooing from the teacher, Sophia eventually gives in as she gets to the backseat of her father’s car, face all grumpy. Yifan and Junmyeon exchange awkward yet shy smiles before they get into their respective cars. The tutoring goes on as usual for a few hours.

 

This time, Yifan can’t help but to head over to the living area several times for any signals from Junmyeon. Even Sophia notices this odd behaviour from her father so she asks her teacher, “Why is he keep checking on us?” Junmyeon brings his sight upwards and spots the tall figure peeking at them from the kitchen. Their eyes lock before Sophia blocks her father’s vision, “What?” Yifan runs away into the kitchen by his daughter’s glare.

 

The girl sits down next to her teacher as she grunts, “Baba is so weird sometimes.” Junmyeon fakes a chuckle before taking a glance to the kitchen’s doorway again. After a few hours, Sophia is done with her homework and with her tutoring. She’s about to pull Junmyeon up to the couch but Junmyeon makes her sit next to her. Sophia gazes at him questioningly, “Teacher Kim?” Junmyeon sends her a nervous smile, “I have something to tell you, Sophie.”

 

He glances to the doorway to the kitchen before down to the girl, “Well, both of us actually…” Yifan pops his head from the doorway and spots them sitting side by side on the carpet. That’s his cue to go and sit together with them. “Huh?” Sophia only casts curious plus confusing looks at them both once Yifan has sat next to her teacher, a bit too close. “We’re together,” The males declare simultaneously, gaze fixed on her face to witness her reactions.

 

“What?”

 

She splutters, blinking fast. Junmyeon gives her a tender smile as he takes one of her small hands, “Your Baba and I are together, Sophie.” The girl is still in surprise but she covers it smoothly as she drops the question, “Do you both have each other’s numbers?” The men are blinking at her this time. “If you’re really together, both of you must’ve saved each other’s numbers,” Sophia rakes her eyes on them, her arms crossed on her chest sassily.

 

Based on their perplexed countenance, they haven’t saved their numbers yet. “How can I believe both of you are together when either of you don’t have each other’s numbers? That’s important if you’re both together,” She sasses, raising an inquisitive brow towards them. “We kind of,” Yifan tries to save the teacher but he ends up stammering before he knows it, “We kind of k-kissed yesterday before I sent him off.”

 

Sophia’s eyes go wide at the information. She then spots pink washing over her teacher’s cheeks, same goes to her father. Well, if that’s true… “I need to ask you something,” Sophia gets onto her little feet before looking at the zoned out males, especially her father, “Personally.” The father and daughter head to the kitchen, Yifan following the little girl with a blank face but his feelings all over the place inside.

 

“Are you sure about this, Baba?”

 

He peers down to his daughter who has a stern expression. He nods, “I’m sure.” Sophia takes a step forward to her father, “Are you two faking it for me just because I told you to find someone?” Yifan shakes his head frantically. “Do you really like him?” Another nod. “Is it because he reminds you of Dad?” Yifan freezes. He’s unable to voice out his answer. How can he say yes? Yifan shakes his head slowly after a while, sending a small smile.

 

“I don’t want Teacher Kim to get hurt, Baba. Can you promise me you won’t hurt his feelings?”

 

Yifan crouches down to his daughter, taking her small hands while giving her a small smile, “I promise.” Yifan feels like crying. Sophia is smiling at him. After three weeks, she’s finally smiling at him. “I trust you,” Sophia mumbles, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. Yifan sniffles, braving himself as he opens his arms a little. The girl comes forward and crashes into his chest. Yifan brings his arms around her small body, smiling delicately.

 

He’s determined to make her happy. Not only that, he’s determined to forget about his ex once and for all. He can do this. He has Sophia and Junmyeon. He can do this. “Let’s go. Teacher Kim must be waiting for you,” Sophia sends her father a teasing smile. Yifan’s cheeks heats up by this. He ignores her giggles as he carries her to the lounge, face all hot now. “Sophia?” Junmyeon squeaks out once she sits next to him after glancing at Yifan.

 

“I want to talk to him alone,” Sophia pouts up to her father when the elder male is a second away from sitting next to them, “Sorry, Baba.” Yifan waves it off by grinning. He decides to make grape juice for them so he heads to the kitchen. “What is it, Sophia?” Said girl takes her teacher’s hand, staring up to him with a soft gaze, “Do you really like Baba?” Junmyeon nods twice confidently. Of course he does.

 

Give him a few weeks and he might be falling for Yifan. “Is it because he’s handsome?” Junmyeon stares at her frowning face. When he’s just about to give his answer, the girl frowns and pouts, “Lots of girls and aunties stare at him like he’s food. I hate them. Do you like Baba just because he’s handsome?” Junmyeon chuckles at her cute grumpy face, “The way your Baba behaved attracted me, Sophia. Only then I started to notice how good-looking he is.”

 

Sophia smiles wide at her pink-cheeked teacher. “Baba said he really likes you,” Sophia cuddles next to him, making herself comfortable, “I’m so happy.” Junmyeon blinks as he keeps the girl close, accustomed to her clinginess, “Aren’t you upset?” Sophia peers up to her teacher, “For what I said before?” Junmyeon nods twice, scared for her answer. “It was just a tricky test,” Sophia mumbles into his shirt, smiling very fondly, “I’m glad both of you passed it.”

 

Junmyeon’s mouth slowly curls into a big smile. No wonder she isn’t upset at them. “Thank you, Sophie,” Junmyeon cradles the little girl’s face and drops a kiss on her nose out of happiness. Sophia only stares at him, eyes going wide by the sudden gesture. Junmyeon is in panic when she suddenly bursts into sobs, fat tears rolling down to her round cheeks. “What happened?!” Yifan runs to them after noticing his daughter’s tears, holding the two glasses firmly.

 

He sets them on the coffee table before sitting next to Sophia. “I-I don’t know,” Junmyeon stammers, feeling sorry for making her cry even though he doesn’t even know what made her to cry, “I’m sorry. I…” He trails off when he sees Yifan carrying the girl to his lap, shushing her patiently. The sight makes Junmyeon’s heart to feel oddly warm. He heads closer to them, a hand reaching up to pat on the girl’s small back.

 

“Why are you crying, Sophie?”

 

Yifan inquires with a very soft tone, causing her to tear up even more because it has been so long she hasn’t heard her Baba’s soothing voice. Junmyeon plays with her hair as he coos comforting words to her, wanting to make her feel better. Both try to ignore the sudden close proximity after sharing a glance as they focus on the girl. Sophia grasps onto her teacher’s shirt and Junmyeon leans towards her.

 

Yifan tries not to swallow the lump in his throat as their shoulders brush. Sophia holds Junmyeon’s face with one of her small hands. Junmyeon brings his face closer to the crying girl. Sophia leans forward and leaves a peck on his forehead before she looks at him with a teary-eyed smile, “Thank you, Dad…” The adults are silent as they stare at her with bewilderment upon hearing the title.

 

Yifan is shocked to the core. Has she accepted Junmyeon as her other father already? Junmyeon isn’t able to say a word at the moment so he only smiles to the girl. He’s still surprised by the title. After minutes pass by with silence, Sophia is fast asleep in her Baba’s arms, one of her hands clutching onto Junmyeon’s shirt. Yifan presses a kiss atop her head. Sophia might think she’s a big girl but to him, she’s still a baby.  

 

“Um, can you call me so I can save your number?”

 

Junmyeon requests bashfully as he peels off Sophia’s grasp from him before holding onto her hand, his free one occupied with his mobile device. “Oh sure,” Yifan fishes his hand into his pants pocket before asking for the teacher’s number. After they have saved each other’s numbers, Junmyeon smiles to Yifan. Yifan does the same, a little tensed. “Um, are you okay with early dinner?” Junmyeon nods twice with a tight smile.

 

The air is awkward between them. He knows it will be gone after they start to meet regularly but Junmyeon wishes the feeling can vanish as soon as possible. He acknowledges the fact that Yifan is hesitant on every word and every action he takes. The man is stiff most of the times whenever he’s around. But not yesterday though. Before and during Yifan kissed him yesterday night before he left, he somehow felt the real Yifan.

 

The way Yifan looked at him like he was the only living thing in the world.

 

The way Yifan waited for his consent to be kissed.

 

The way Yifan was so tentative when he led the kiss.

 

The way Yifan _held_ him during the kiss.

 

Junmyeon assumes that the male is bad with words but good with actions. “I really like you, you know,” He begins to talk to clear out the little awkwardness between them, him setting up the table while Yifan reheats the food. Yifan is silent as blood rushes to his cheeks by the simple yet blunt declaration. After turning on the microwave for the next meal, he watches the figure who’s preparing the table.

 

He needs to say something back, right?

 

What can he say to the teacher’s statement earlier?

 

Or should he do something?

 

Yifan tries not to panic as the shorter male heads towards him. Junmyeon takes three plates from the dryer, glancing at the taller who’s waiting for the timer to go zero. He appears to be troubled; eyes trained at the floor, fists on his sides, unmoving. He looks like a kid who’s waiting to get scolded for doing nothing. Junmyeon sighs inwardly. Just when he turns around, Yifan grabs onto his wrist. He swivels around and is met with Yifan’s torso.

 

Peering up to the male, he waits for him to talk or say anything. “Junmyeon, I,” Yifan leaves his grip from the teacher’s wrist and rests the same hand tentatively on the younger’s jaw, glancing at Junmyeon’s mouth before down to the floor. He just needs to kiss him, right? Will the teacher be okay with this type of reply? He takes a glimpse of Junmyeon’s eyes before he faces the ground once again.

 

He does that for a few times until Junmyeon has had enough. “Hey,” Junmyeon calls in a very soft tone as he takes Yifan’s hand down into his hold, smiling tenderly once their eyes meet. He can clearly spot evident panic and insecurity in the taller’s orbs. Junmyeon closes his eyes as he stands on his toes. Yifan’s eyes widen slightly when he feels the teacher’s lips pressing against his right cheek.

 

“You don’t have to kiss me here all the time,” Junmyeon points to his own mouth shyly, “We can take it slow. No rush.” A blush peppers over Yifan’s cheeks. Even Junmyeon chuckles softly at the sight after leaving his hand. A huff escapes from him when the taller suddenly crashes into his arms without any warning. Still a little surprised, he loops his arms around Yifan, somehow knowing exactly how the male is feeling.

 

“Thank you for understanding me,” Yifan’s voice wavers dangerously, burying his face into Junmyeon’s neck as if he’s attempting to hide from the world, “I-I kissed you yesterday because I didn’t know how to tell you how I feel. I don’t know how to express myself. I— I di-didn’t—” When Junmyeon hears a sniffle from the taller, he tightens his arms around Yifan, “It’s okay. It’s okay, Yifan. I understand.”

 

Yifan shuts his eyes close as he lets himself being comforted, making himself smaller so that he can fit into Junmyeon’s embrace. He listens to the teacher’s pleasant voice chanting the same sentence over and over again. He receives the pats on his upper back wholeheartedly, feeling himself a little free from untold burden on his shoulders. He wants to believe Junmyeon that it’s indeed okay. He’s going to be okay.

 

* * *

 


	6. indefinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _indefinite;_   
>  _lasting for an unknown or unstated length of time._

* * *

 

Sophia is seated on Yifan’s lap. Said male is using the laptop which is on his unoccupied thigh, working on a project. His boss finally lets him to do something related to work. It’s Saturday. Both are at home. It has been a lazy morning for them both. They will usually spend their times together like this. Sophia stares at her father. The male’s eyes are glued on the rectangle screen of the laptop. She presses her lips together tightly, frowning at him.

 

Shouldn’t he be outside with Teacher Kim right now?

 

Hasn’t her father thought of going out with her teacher on a day like this?

 

Has he even texted her teacher like couples do?

 

“Baba.”

 

Yifan hums a few seconds late, busy clicking and typing with one hand, his free one supporting his daughter from falling, caressing the ends of her loose long hair with his fingers within his reach. “When are you gonna take Teacher Kim on a date?” Yifan pauses on whatever he’s doing as he drags his vision down to his daughter who’s curiously peering up to him, as if she’s hoping to hear the correct answer.

 

He and Junmyeon haven’t went out to date before, if Junmyeon coming over to tutor Sophia counts as one. They have only exchanged texts whenever they’re free. Junmyeon hasn’t even talked or hinted about going out too. Yifan knows it’s no use lying to her so he just tells her the truth, “I don’t know…” The little girl sighs knowingly, looking down to her father’s free hand, “I knew it.” She takes it and holds onto his forefinger, the sizes of their hands being a big contrast.

 

She looks up to him once again, eyes glinting with hope, “How about going out with him today?” Yifan swallows quietly. It has been so long he hasn’t went out with someone. He doesn’t even know how to hold a conversation anymore. It’s just always him and daughter ever since his ex left. “Do you think he’ll go on a date with me?” He asks, putting away his laptop to the empty side of the couch after hibernating it, attention fully on his daughter.

 

He’s already feeling anxious of thinking of going out alone with someone else who isn’t Sophia. “Of course! You’re so kind, sweet, handsome and _so much_ more. What else you don’t have?” Yifan smiles shyly before leaning down to peck on the crown of her head, “Thank you, Sophie.” The girl gives him a big smile. Yifan is then back to looking nervous, him holding onto his daughter’s hand now, “So… How do I start telling him?”

 

“I can help,” Sophia holds onto his hands with both of her small ones, looking so bright as she displays her big round eyes with interest, “Promise me that you’ll do great on your first date.” Yifan can’t promise but he can’t say no to his daughter either. “I’ll try,” Yifan smiles halfheartedly. “Good! Okay, first of all, you need to call or text him about the date. I prefer you to call him because it’ll make him feel you’re really interest for the first date.”

 

Yifan doesn’t have time to think how Sophia gets to know all of these. His mind is internally panicking with anxiety because he needs to call Junmyeon and _tell_ him about the date. What if he messes up? “How should I tell him? What if he says no?” Sophia snorts, “Nonsense! He won’t ever say no if it’s you.” Yifan flushes a little by the teasing look his daughter is sending him right now, not knowing that she has taken his phone.

 

“All you gotta do is ask him if he’s free today or tomorrow. If he is, go straight to the point about the date! If he isn’t free today or tomorrow, tell him if it’s okay for next week.”

 

Yifan tries to rephrase what Sophia said one by one so that he won’t end up into a bumbling mess but she’s already calling Junmyeon. “Sophie, wait—” Sophia shushes him, “He’s gonna pick up any second now—” “But I can’t leave you alone in the house. You’re coming with us—” Sophia shows her index to her father, “I want Aunty Amber to take care of me. This is going to be your first date and there’s _no_ _way_ I’m going with you.”

 

Yifan takes a while to comprehend what she said but Junmyeon’s soft hello from his phone’s speaker shortens his time to think. He fumbles with the phone once he receives it, not forgetting to tap on the loud speaker so that Sophia can listen too. _“Hello? Yifan?”_ Sophia gestures her hand for her father to go on. Yifan stares at his daughter helplessly, mouth opening and closing before he blurts out an unstable, “Hi.”

 

_“Hi there. How are you? You never called before. Anything happened?”_

 

“Oh, i-it’s nothing,” He mutters because true, they have never talked through the phone before. He looks at the girl for help on what to say next. Sophia aggressively mouths, _‘Tell him about the date!’_ Yifan nods confidently but it’s gone when he’s about to reply, “Um, I was wondering if you’re free right now… ?” Sophia covers her face with her palm, sighing. Yifan pouts at his mistake. He should have went straight to the point.

 

Junmyeon calmly replies, _“Oh I’m sorry, Yifan. I’m quite occupied today. Promised a very nice friend of mine here to treat him. Do you need anything?”_ Sophia mouths again after poking her father’s stomach, _“Tell him about the date! Tell him!’_ Yifan breaths deeply. Here goes nothing. “I, uh, c-can I take you out on a date tomorrow?” It’s silent. Sophia and Yifan exchange looks. Her face suddenly falls when it’s too silent on the other line.

 

Yifan talks with hurry after seeing her expression, “I mean, only if you’re available tomorrow—” _“How about Sophia?”_ Both look at each other with relief. Yifan replies with calm, much better than earlier, “I’ll have her aunt to watch over her.” There’s another moment of silence. Both Sophia and Yifan are looking anxious. _“Are you sure she can handle being alone without you?”_ Yifan nods and answers, “Yes.”

 

_“Did you ask her?”_

 

“Yes.”

 

_“Can I talk to her?”_

 

Sophia grins while Yifan displays his gums as he hands her the phone, also smiling. _“Sophie?”_ The girl excitedly responds, “Hi!” A soft laughter is heard on the line by the cheery reply, _“Hi there, dear. Can I ask you something?”_ Sophia hums twice, glancing at her father who’s looking at her, smiling. _“Okay, so, your Baba and I are going out tomorrow—”_ “Yes, I know, I’m okay with it. I’ll leave Baba to you for the whole night! Have fun!”

 

Yifan flushes out of embarrassment on what his daughter has said. Sophia tries not to giggle at her Baba’s pink cheeks. “Um, hello?” There’s a soft laughter just like earlier before a soft voice answers, _“Sophie is so cute, God.”_ The little girl fails to resist her giggles as she hears it, clinging against her Baba’s shirt. Yifan chortles fondly, patting on her head, “So, is dinner alright for you?” The answer comes out almost naturally, _“Anything is alright with me as long there’s you.”_

 

Yifan simply blushes at that and Sophia covers her mouth from laughing. She beats her Baba’s tummy thrice, gesturing for him to reply, not wanting to leave Junmyeon hanging on the line. “M-Me too. So, I’ll, um, see you tomorrow?” He hears Junmyeon speaking gibberish to someone before he says in a rush, _“Sure. Text me what time I should get ready. Don’t forget!”_ Sophia finally slips out a loud giggle on how adorable Junmyeon sounded before he hangs up. Even Yifan chuckles a little.

 

“Mission successful!”

 

Yifan locks his phone and tucks it away just in time for Sophia to burrow into his arms with a loud shriek. Yifan hugs her close, smiling widely. He couldn’t have done it without his daughter. “You need to get ready, Baba!” He blinks after they part, “The date is tomorrow, Sophie. Not today—” “I know! You need to know what to wear for tomorrow! Let’s go!” Yifan dumbly follows after Sophia has dragged him to his feet, the girl pulling his hand all the way upstairs to his bedroom.

 

“Hm… Let’s see what we have here,” Sophia taps onto her chin after opening her father’s wardrobe. She took a tall stool earlier so it will be easier for her to take out the hanged clothes. Yifan stares uncomfortably from the bed, “Um, Sophie, baby. I’m going out tomorrow. Not today—” “How about this one?” Sophia manages to pull out a dark blue polo shirt with splashes of white lines here and there.

 

Her face is so bright and so hopeful until Yifan doesn’t have the heart to say no. He wears it with the given slacks and checks himself at the long mirror next to his wardrobe after changing in the bathroom. Yifan smiles at Sophia’s reflection after smoothing the front of his shirt. “This doesn’t suit you. It feels like you’re gonna go to the meetings with the uncles,” Sophia’s mouth twists in distaste as she scans him up till down, “Let me find another one.”

 

Yifan knows he can’t say no.

 

///

 

After the phone call, Junmyeon quickly orders a piece of blueberry cheesecake. “What did he say?” Junmyeon looks at the male seated across from him, trying hard to hold in a shy smile. “Ew, you’re blushing,” Sehun makes a gagging noise. Junmyeon fakes out a cough while covering his mouth. He then takes a small sip of his bubble tea, ignoring the other teacher in front of him who’s obviously waiting for him to spill.

 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me?”

 

Junmyeon exhales deeply. Sehun will not let him go easily if he doesn’t tell him. After thanking the waiter who serves him his cake, he declares, “Yifan asked me out.” Sehun’s face shows that he’s quite impressed before he raises his brows in a split second, “About time.” Junmyeon pouts, “I wanted him to be comfortable around me. That’s why I didn’t push him for a date or else I’ll feel like I’m forcing him.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes with a scoff, taking a spoonful of Junmyeon’s cake to his mouth, “You could’ve given him a hint or something. Oh well. It’s tomorrow, isn’t it? How about Sophia?” Sehun takes a loud sip of his choco bubble tea after that as he locks his gaze on the elder teacher for a reply. “Yifan said he’ll have her aunt to watch her over.” Junmyeon thought he’s imagining when he sees a pout from Sehun but when he blinks, it’s not there anymore.

 

“Thought I could help to babysit her,” Sehun mutters, not looking at him. “She’s not a baby,” Junmyeon retorts sharply, munching on his cake. “I know that. I see her as a baby. She’s cute… And I don’t think she likes me.” Junmyeon blinks twice by the sad tone. He then asks, leaning forward as he sends a careful gaze, “Are you upset about it?” Sehun shrugs his broad shoulders, not wanting to display his feelings on his face.

 

“Sophie doesn’t like Maths but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you,” Junmyeon gives the younger a comforting smile. Sehun sends back a forced one, “So, a date with your boyfriend tomorrow, huh? Did he tell you where he wants to take you?” Junmyeon goes blank. Sehun shakes his head as the shorter teacher blinks at him, “He didn’t tell you, didn’t he?”

 

Junmyeon nods, his lower lip slightly puckered as he stares down at his cake. “Man, you’re one lucky guy. Bet he’s gonna bring you somewhere expensive… Or maybe somewhere only you both know,” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively with an unnecessary smirk, finishing the cake. Junmyeon acts on reflex, kicking Sehun on the shin. He’s rewarded with a pained whine, the taller teacher bending down instantaneously to caress the aching spot.

 

“We’re _not_ going to that part, Oh Sehun,” He grumbles with gritted teeth despite his brain imagining how it would feel to be held intimately by Yifan’s warm hands. He pushes the thought away after he hears a snicker from Sehun. “Says who?” Sehun shows his tongue after taking a look of Junmyeon’s pastel pink cheeks. The elder stands up with a threatening face and Sehun is already running for the exit, cackling without a care in the world.

 

+++

 

Junmyeon is cute.

 

That’s the only first thing which runs through Yifan’s head when he witnesses the teacher heading out from his block. Junmyeon is wearing spectacles. Yifan doesn’t know if he’s short or long sighted. He might have to ask that later during dinner. Junmyeon is wearing a grey, a little oversized sweater, suitable for the chilly weather. Junmyeon is in dark blue jeans with a washed grey sneakers, matching the colours of his outfit.

 

His hair looks like an apple, only a strand in the middle is floating because of the wind. In conclusion, Junmyeon looks _very_ cute. Yifan never knew the teacher could look so adorable in casual clothes. He can’t stop staring even when the teacher is walking close to his car which is parked at the pickup area of Junmyeon’s block. When he witnesses Junmyeon tripping over a small stone, that’s when he snaps back to reality.

 

Yifan clumsily opens the door and gets up so fast and he unexpectedly hits his forehead to the car hood. He hit his head so hard until Junmyeon hears the sound. “Are you okay?” Junmyeon comes close in front of him, replacing his hand with his small one, checking his forehead which now has a blunt red line. Yifan goes pink by his own clumsiness, “I was going to open the car door for you…”

 

Junmyeon almost giggles but he doesn’t when Yifan winces right after he caresses the faint red line. “I’m not a princess,” Junmyeon jokes, gently tracing circles on the injured spot, “I can open the door by myself, you know.” The teacher laughs lightly and Yifan tries hard not to make any eye contact, staring down at their shoes, feelings his face becoming warmer and warmer and warmer.

 

“All good? Or does it still—”

 

“All good,” Yifan cuts in with an awkward smile, “Thank you.” Junmyeon beams, leaving his hand from the taller’s forehead, “Let’s go. Tell me if it hurts again. You look good by the way.” Yifan feels his cheeks burning and Junmyeon giggles, instantly noting the visible redness. “Y-You too,” Yifan stammers, wanting to say he looks cute but not able to because Junmyeon is still staring at him with a very fond smile, “Let’s go… ?”

 

Junmyeon nods, the smile never leaving from his face. He never thought a simple white dress shirt will look _this_ good on someone. Even his teacher-friends will wear them but none of them looked good as Yifan. He’s so used of seeing Yifan with his hair down and now that he has it styled up today, Junmyeon almost went breathless at the first sight. Yifan is ridiculously handsome.

 

“Um, have you taken your dinner?”

 

Junmyeon breaks out from his daze after hearing the question. “No,” The answer comes out automatically, “I haven’t. You?” Yifan shakes his head as an answer, eyes on the road, “I haven’t eaten either. I was too…” Junmyeon waits for him to finish but he doesn’t. “You were too… ?” Yifan coughs which sounds so fake, “I was too nervous to see you today.” Junmyeon raises a curious brow.

 

As if Yifan knows, he immediately retorts, not wanting the teacher to think the wrong way, “N-Nervous in a good way, I mean. I haven’t felt like this before for a long time and I’m glad it’s you that I’m going out with.” Junmyeon smiles softly while Yifan easily becomes pink when their eyes meet for the briefest moment. “I’m nervous too, to be honest. It’s been such a long while I’ve went out with someone who’s not Sehun,” Junmyeon laughs a little as he mentions the other.

 

“Sophia’s Math teacher?”

 

Junmyeon hums affirmative, “He wanted to watch over her today, you know.” Yifan looks at Junmyeon, orbs filled with surprise. “I was kind of shocked too. Never though Oh Sehun will say that,” Junmyeon snickers after that, sending a quick text to the said male that he’s with Yifan now. The elder male smiles and chortles silently, imagining Sophia’s reaction if Sehun, the teacher of the least favourite subject of hers, taking care of her.

 

Sophia would probably screamed no and maybe she would have cried too. “Her aunt is the only person she can tolerate whenever I’m not around,” He pauses for a while as he takes the left turn, “I don’t think she has been comfortable with anyone else except for you.” The corners of Junmyeon’s lips curl up very highly at that. The rest of the ride goes on, the white noises from outside the car and the DJ’s voice from the radio filling in the silence.

 

Junmyeon takes instant notice that they have arrive to a faraway restaurant in town. Maybe Yifan doesn’t want them to be seen by their neighbours or acquaintances and he’s right when he asks the latter. Yifan doesn’t want rumours of Junmyeon, a teacher, going out with a male because it may ruin his reputation. “Nervous?” Junmyeon questions with a small smile after he gets next to the taller.

 

Yifan nods stiffly with a tight-lipped smile after locking the car. “Just be yourself,” Junmyeon advises, tugging mildly onto the latter’s arm, “No need to be all formal.” Yifan feels somehow relaxed by those words. He follows what Junmyeon says, covering the younger’s hand with his large one, smiling shyly down to him once their eyes meet. Junmyeon is thankful that it’s dark around them so that the other doesn’t need to see his pink cheeks.

 

Yifan looks so charming when he smiles.

 

Their table is at the very end and Junmyeon is very grateful for it. It feels secluded and intimate. Even the ambience is breathtaking, mirror walls glistening all over the place as if he’s in some sort of mirror palace. It’s very fancy for a first date. He’s a little uncomfortable because no one has taken him out anywhere like this but he has a feeling he will get used to it. He just hopes Yifan won’t pay the full bill.

 

“I’ll pay the bill,” Yifan tells him after the waiter has gone with their ordered meals, noticing that the teacher has ordered so little, “It’s on me.” Junmyeon absently waves his hand towards him, “I’ll pay half of it. You don’t have to—” “But I asked you out…” Junmyeon is silent as he stares at the sad eyes of the taller. Is Yifan seriously pulling puppy eyes on him?

 

He blinks twice before finding himself nodding haltingly, “O-Okay…” Junmyeon swears Yifan must have definitely learnt that from Sophia. He never knew the trick will work on him. The pair doesn’t get to talk that much after that because the food is displayed on the table. There isn’t much people either so their order arrived to their table quite faster than they expected.

 

Yifan orders more for Junmyeon even though the teacher announces he doesn’t want to. “But you said you didn’t have dinner yet…” Those puppy eyes again. Junmyeon sighs after he finds himself giving in again, **_Am I whipped or what?_** Dessert is served later and they dine in with silence. Yifan has ordered cheesecake for the teacher and for himself. It has been a while he had eaten something sweet.

 

Half of the cake is gone minutes later and that’s where Junmyeon initiates to converse because they haven’t exchanged a word at all. “So,” He starts after sipping his peach tea,” How are you and Sophia?” Yifan beams by the mention of his daughter, “We’re doing great.” Junmyeon smiles in relief, “That’s good. No more fighting?” Yifan shakes his head mutely, munching on the cake.

 

“What else can we talk about?”

 

Junmyeon throws the sudden question, causing Yifan to panic a little because he doesn’t know how to hold a conversation. “Um,” He scratches the itch on his chin, checking out the low chandelier behind their table, “We can talk about our interests… ?” Much to his delight, Junmyeon nods with a bright smile. The teacher begins about how he’s a die-hard fan of Star Wars and Marvel heroes.

 

Yifan listens to him very attentively, not wanting to miss a single thing. The more Junmyeon speaks, the more Yifan likes hearing his voice. The teacher’s voice is so smooth and velvety and he thinks he can listen to the voice all day. Yifan blinks. Since when a thought like this appeared in his head? “Yifan?” He stares at the teacher who’s looking quite apprehensive and a little guilty.

 

“Did I talk too much?”

 

Yifan unconsciously straightens up on his seat, “No, no. Not at all.” Junmyeon then pouts out of habit, unconvinced. Yifan swallows. Junmyeon is too cute. He looks exactly like the rabbit doll Sophia has. “It’s nothing—” “Let’s talk about you now,” The younger male interrupts, propping his elbow on the table and placing his chin on the curve of his palm, “What do you like?”

 

Yifan clears his throat and sits properly even though he already is, avoiding Junmyeon’s gaze momentarily, “I like to draw…” Junmyeon questions genuinely, “Is that what made you a graphic designer?” Yifan nods, “Mother didn’t like it at first though.” Junmyeon watches as Yifan smiling brightly while mentioning his mother. He’s curious of his parents. He wants to meet them someday.

 

“How is she doing now?”

 

Yifan becomes uncomfortable and Junmyeon sees it right through him. “She passed on after I adopted Sophie,” Yifan responds grimly, picking at the hem of the napkin next to him on the table. “I’m sorry,” Junmyeon naturally reaches out his hand across the table to cover his palm atop of the taller’s, noticing that the latter doesn’t even flinch, “I didn’t know.” The corner of Yifan’s mouth lifts slightly before it’s gone, “It’s alright.”

 

Junmyeon contemplates to voice out his next question. He does after gathering courage, voice soft, “How about your father… ?” Yifan furrows his brows as he answers, “He split up with Mom when I was five.” Junmyeon gulps, feeling guiltier. He wants to apologize but Yifan beats him to it, “I didn’t want Sophie to go through the same thing but he… He…”

 

Junmyeon is aware that Yifan is addressing ‘he’ as his ex husband and he’s also acknowledges that Yifan isn’t going to continue so he stops him, squeezing his hand, “It’s okay. She’s happy now, isn’t she?” Yifan doesn’t respond for the first few seconds but he does after a while, smiling meekly as their eyes meet, “She’s very happy ever since I met you. I’m glad I met you, Junmyeon.”

 

The teacher feels all warm and fuzzy by the statement and by the way Yifan says his name. He just realizes that it’s the first time Yifan called his name tonight. “I’m gladder,” He sends him a shy smile, earning a squeeze of their hands from Yifan this time, the latter returning the same smile. Their conversation then drifts to Junmyeon’s family. He has an elder brother and his parents are staying in Gangnam.

 

Yifan listens and perceives how the teacher becomes slightly uncomfortable as he talks about his parents. Junmyeon isn’t keeping eye contact anymore. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me about them,” Yifan gives him a soft smile, “I don’t mind.” Junmyeon smiles in relief. After Yifan fails to pay the full bill (all it took was a pout from Junmyeon), he takes Junmyeon home.

 

Junmyeon likes the way things are going. It’s like they have known each other for years. Sure, it has been full of awkward moments before they were a thing. They still are a little awkward. Like right now. Junmyeon is holding Yifan’s hand to his thigh, his thumb carelessly caressing over the taller’s knuckles, both not saying anything, just appreciating the silence and each other’s presence.

 

Junmyeon knows that Yifan won’t start a thing if he doesn’t make a move first. He respects that, to be honest. Their feelings are balanced, not wanting to go too fast yet too slow either. They somehow understand each other just within a small amount of time. They complete each other. When they have arrive to his block, Yifan insists on sending him to his apartment.

 

Junmyeon can’t say no to those puppy eyes staring down at him. He chuckles inwardly as he leads Yifan the way to the elevator. “So,” Junmyeon clicks his tongue once they’re at the doorstep of his house, “This is it.” Yifan nods, all silent and back to his awkward-self again, “Okay.” Junmyeon purse his lips together before wishing him good night, turning around to unlock the door.

 

“Junmyeon, um,” Yifan fidgets as soon as the said male turns around to face him with his round eyes. “Yes? What is it?” Junmyeon is standing in front of him right now. Yifan doesn’t look at him as he fists and unfists his fingers, staring down at the floor. When Junmyeon suddenly took his hand earlier in the car, he felt something. It might be weird if someone hears this coming out from him but…

 

He felt so content when Junmyeon did that.

 

He felt like he was being appreciated just by the simple gesture. Yifan raises his gaze up to Junmyeon’s orbs while taking a step closer. The teacher doesn’t even flinch or move away. He’s just there, standing, worried eyes observing him intently. Yifan’s voice goes soft as he calmly orders, “Can you close your eyes… ?” Junmyeon gives a confused look but he obliges within seconds.

 

Yifan takes a deep, deep breath. He leans in without haste, his hand rising up to Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon opens his eyes when he feels his glasses are taken off only to feel Yifan’s lips touching against his. He shuts them back unhurriedly. Standing on his tiptoes, he replies to the kiss little by little, his hand coming up to settle on the elder’s hip. Yifan leans away at the touch but Junmyeon doesn’t let him go far, his palm already pressing against Yifan’s left jaw.

 

Their orbs meet in silence, Yifan looking nervous while Junmyeon looking blank. The shorter then breaks into a shy smile. Yifan returns it somewhat sheepishly. The teacher then closes his eyes again and the taller follows suit. Yifan wanted it to be a mere peck for their first date but here they’re right now at Junmyeon’s doorstep, kissing slowly… And deep.

 

Junmyeon tries to be sane. Yifan is such a great kisser. He’s kissing him so good until he unknowingly wants it to be longer, more than this. Yifan has treated him so well tonight. Such a gentleman. He has witnessed new sides of Yifan today. He likes it and he wishes to see more, wants to know more about the latter. “Yifan,” Junmyeon _nearly_ whimpers, long limbs curled around him so firmly, back pressed against the door.

 

He just remembered that anyone can pass by them at any time. He totally doesn’t want the auntie next door to see him like this. “’M sorry,” The taller promptly backs away, arms leaving the smaller’s waist, cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed. Junmyeon blushes at the sight, smiling madly as he receives his glasses, “Don’t be.” The other’s cheeks rise as he lets out a wide shy smile until his gums are on display.

 

Junmyeon is in awe. He has never ever seen Yifan like this before. This is a whole new side of him; less confident yet so loving. “Thank you for tonight,” Yifan starts bravely, noting the surprise on Junmyeon’s face, “It’s been… It’s been a really long while I had a good time.” Junmyeon giggles as he remembers Sophia. Without the girl, he wouldn’t have met someone as loving as Yifan.

 

“I believe that’s all thanks to Sophia,” He giggles, “I’m glad I passed the test.” Confusion colours Yifan’s face, “Test? What test?” Junmyeon is unable to hold in his laughter after taking in Yifan’s clueless face, “She didn’t tell you about it, didn’t she?” Yifan blinks some more, “Told me what? Wait. What did she do?” Junmyeon grabs onto Yifan’s forearm to calm him down because the taller male looks so agitated, “It’s no matter.”

 

Yifan flushes once again as the teacher plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you for tonight too by the way.” They’re close again. So close until they can count each other’s lashes. Just when Yifan has one nice line to reply, a phone call interrupts him. Junmyeon gives him an amount of space, suddenly embarrassed of his own action.

 

“Sophie? Yes. Yes, everything is okay. I just accompanied him home, Sophie. No, no, you’re not disturbing. Oh, uh, that… I-I’ll tell you when I’m back, okay? Oh Amber is going to leave? Okay, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Yes. He’s here. Sure.”

 

Junmyeon stares fondly as Yifan answers to everything his daughter is asking. All of a sudden, the other male hands the phone towards him. Junmyeon looks at Yifan with a confused look. “Sophie wants to talk to you.” Feeling flustered by the unexpected request, he clumsily receives it and has the phone near his ear, Yifan leaning close next to him to listen, “Yes, dear?”

 

_“Hi!”_

 

“Hello, Sophie. Waiting for Baba?”

 

_“Yup! How was he tonight?”_

 

The pair exchanged shy glances before Junmyeon responds, “He’s been very good to me, Sophie.” A big sigh is heard on the line before Sophia’s voice returns, a bit sleepy, _“That’s great. I’m so glad. Is he listening to us speaking?”_ Yifan shakes his head frantically once his eyes meets the taller. Holding in a giggle, he replies confidently, Yifan leaning close to him again to listen, “Nope. He’s just waiting, dear.”

 

_“Don’t tell anything about what we talked, okay?”_

 

Junmyeon hums sweetly with a soft smile, taking note of her slurry words in her sentence. She must be sleepy. He doesn’t notice the fond gaze sent to him from the other male when he wishes her goodnight. Sophia responds with a soft yes. Just when Yifan is about to lean away, he hears her saying in a very sleepy voice, _“Good night, Dad.”_ Junmyeon looks at Yifan and Yifan does the same.

 

The air is a little awkward no matter how hard they try to deny it. _“I think I’ll sleep first, Baba. Come back home safely, okay?”_ Yifan manages to utter out a reply of affirmation. After chucking his phone into his pants pocket, Yifan stares at Junmyeon impassively, awkward. “I hope you don’t mind Sophia calling me that,” Junmyeon talks so fast, nervous.

 

Yifan impulsively scratches his nape, looking at the door behind the teacher, “I’m the one who’s supposed to say that.” Junmyeon nods dumbly, “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow… ?” Yifan straightens up and gives him a small awkward smile, “Yeah.” When Junmyeon is about to close the door after giving a little wave, Yifan can’t help but to do what his brain commands him.

 

“I really don’t mind Sophia calling you that,” He blurts out, noting the surprise which turns into an awaiting expression on Junmyeon’s face, the shorter reopening the door widely, “I… I hope you can really be her other dad.” Junmyeon lets out a kind smile upon hearing that while coming forward, “I will but only if you’re ready to accept me fully in your life.”

 

Yifan parts his mouth to speak but Junmyeon beats him to it, “You don’t have to give your answer right now. We can take time to know each other as long as the feeling is mutual. If you ask me what I feel about you, I hope you’re the last person I’ll ever be with. I really like you.” Yifan’s face changes colours by the blunt confession. Junmyeon is no different.

 

They like each other a lot but Yifan knows they’re wary of taking decisions, knowing that they will go too fast. They just had their first date, too. He’s glad that the teacher feels the same, that both are okay with the current pace. “I like you too. I don’t want to lose you.” Junmyeon’s flushed cheeks darken by that. He laughs shyly before leaning forward to peck on Yifan’s mouth, having Yifan red again, “Just go before I ask you to stay over. Sophia must be waiting for you.”

 

Upon hearing his daughter’s name, the taller’s face totally changes, “Yes, need to go. Um, good night, Junmyeon.” Said male shakes his head as he examines Yifan heading to the elevator, his steps uneven. “So adorable,” He mutters as he locks the door, smiling to himself. When Yifan reaches home, a sleepy looking Amber bids him goodnight before giving him the keys. Yifan thanks her a lot and gives her a tip.

 

After washing up, Yifan opens the door to his daughter’s bedroom. Sophia is sleeping. Yifan smiles wide at the sight. Walking inside after closing the door, he gets on the bed with her, quietly so that he doesn’t stir her awake. “The date went well,” He tells, playing with the strands of his long hair on the pillow, “All thanks to you.” A small snort escapes her lips.

 

Yifan laughs silently at that. The little girl begins to squint her already closed eyes before she moves, her face moving close to his warmth. Yifan chortles, adoring the cute expression on her small face. He always wonder how can someone be so small. Sometimes he wishes Sophia doesn’t have to grow up so that she can stay small forever. Yifan leaves a kiss on her forehead before cuddling her close, keeping her warm.

 

+++

 

It’s been three months. Time and work has consumed most of their free time. Sophia has seen her father smiling to himself whenever he gets a text from his phone. He didn’t even let her see the message when she tried to peek on it. Sophia let it pass because they will video call her teacher. The little girl does most of the talking with Yifan in the background while Junmyeon grades books.

 

She likes talking to her teacher so much until her father will get jealous sometimes because he’s the one who used to listen whatever happened at school. Her Baba confronted her sadly about it, told her that he felt ignored so ever since that, she would tell both her father and her teacher whenever either one of them video-called each other. For Sophia, life is going well.

 

Yifan stares fondly at the phone screen where Junmyeon is wearing his glasses as he talks to his daughter about sports. His ex used to wear glasses too. Blinking furiously, he looks away from the phone’s screen. That’s the first in three months he has thought of his ex husband. Yifan takes a small portion of Sophia’s hair to his fingers and starts braiding.

 

He doesn’t want to think anything else but Junmyeon and his daughter and how content his current life is. Now that he thinks about it, he can’t believe it been three months already he’s with Junmyeon. He likes him too much already. He wonders if Junmyeon feels the same. Or is he being too careless of his feelings? Is it okay to like someone too much in the span of three months?

 

Is it because Junmyeon looks like _him_ he likes the teacher too much?

 

Sudden realization pours over him like ice water.

 

_“Yifan? You okay?”_

 

Two pair of eyes watch the taller as he has been staring at Sophia’s hair between his fingers for the past few minutes, unmoving. Yifan smiles questioningly to the screen after glancing at his worried-looking daughter. He doesn’t talk too much with anyone on the phone, that’s including Junmyeon. He’s more of a listener. Thankfully the teacher understands that.

 

His ex understood him too, but why…

 

_“You look dazed. Anything wrong?”_

 

Yifan shakes his head mutely, sending a small smile. “I think I talked too much,” Sophia pouts before she scurries out of her father’s lap, “Maybe Baba wants alone time with you.” Yifan blinks and she’s already at the doorstep of his bedroom, “Wait, Sophie, I didn’t say anything—” “Good night!” Sophia pushes the door close after flashing a witty smile with her tongue peeking out from her mouth, leaving Yifan dumbfounded.

 

_“So it’s just you and me?”_

 

He looks at his phone which is supported by the pillow, Junmyeon’s chuckle taking his attention. Heat travels up to his cheeks. Now that he thinks about it, he had never video-called with Junmyeon alone. This is the first. _“How’s the project coming alone?”_ Yifan cradles his phone and awkwardly brings it close to his face, nestling his back against the headboard, “It’s good. We’re handling it well.”

 

Junmyeon hums, lips pulled into a small pout as he takes off his glasses. It’s too silent after that so Yifan takes his turn to ask, “How about you?” Junmyeon shrugs, the screen moving unstably for a moment before Yifan witnesses him lying on the bed, eyes droopy, _“Same old, same old…”_ Yifan doesn’t know what to say. He can only hope Junmyeon can’t see how flushed he is.

 

The teacher looks adorable in the current angle, bangs almost covering his eyes, orbs glazed with exhaustion, lips pressed loosely, looking so fragile. He wonders how someone can look cute while looking tired. “Not sleepy?” Yifan questions, smiling fondly without his knowing as he sees the teacher trying so hard not to shut his eyes close. The sudden urge to caress Junmyeon’s hair is too strong.

 

 _“Nah,”_ The screen is shaking again as Junmyeon changes his position, propping an elbow on the mattress and the other holding the phone, only his round face on display, _“I want to talk to you.”_ Warmth washes his body at those words. It feels somewhat special for him to hear that. “What do you want to talk about?” Yifan unintentionally traces the round cheek of Junmyeon’s on the screen as he asks.

 

He almost coos when Junmyeon covers his yawn. His round face returns and the teacher replies, his words slurred and some mixed together, _“I dunno. I just wanna talk to you ‘cause I miss you.”_ Yifan goes red. One, Junmyeon just informally talked to him for the first time. Is it because of exhaustion or does he really wants to, Yifan doesn’t know. Two, Junmyeon _misses him_.

 

How can a single thought of his ex husband can run through this brain of his when a selfless person like Kim Junmyeon is right in front of him?

 

_“How are you doing… ?”_

 

Yifan notices that Junmyeon’s voice is getting softer and slower than before. He manages to compose himself as the teacher sends him a soft sleepy smile, probably already noticed the redness on his cheeks earlier. “I’m good. Need to check on Sophia after this,” He replies after letting out a fake cough. _“Do you need to go… ?”_ Junmyeon sounds _so sad_ until he feels guilty.

 

He straightens up at once, “No, no. Not now. I… I’ll be here, if you want to.” Junmyeon gives him a different smile which probably shows him the answer, a smile that he finds it very hard not to melt. Yifan can see the teacher’s neck and the soft blue neckline of his shirt when Junmyeon shifts again, back to lying on the mattress on his side, his face back on the screen of his phone.

 

A blush spreads all across his face as Junmyeon keeps staring. “Um, I,” Yifan fumbles, scratching his chin twice out of consciousness, “Are you free tomorrow… ?” Junmyeon looks distant for a while before he shakes his head so slowly, looking sad, _“Must prepare year-end papers with other teachers…”_ Yifan knows he shouldn’t be disappointed. Junmyeon had asked the same question too before and he said he had a meeting with his colleagues.

 

This happened many times before.

 

But why do he still feel… Somewhat sad?

 

Is he too attached to this person already?

 

_“Maybe next week? I hope we’ll be finished by then… I’m sorry—”_

 

“Don’t be,” Yifan cuts in with an understanding smile, “I understand.” Another of those smiles and Yifan honestly melts this time. “You should be sleeping,” He says after Junmyeon covers his mouth to yawn again. The teacher blinks twice in attempt to shoo the sleepiness away but failing miserably as another yawn makes its way. _“Don’t wanna,”_ He mumbles, stubborn.

 

Yifan still remembers the first time he sent Junmyeon home before they officially started to date. The teacher slept in his car and he had to wake him up by poking his cheek. He definitely wants to do that right now because Junmyeon’s face is so close to the screen. “If you don’t want to, I’ll be here until you sleep.” Junmyeon gives him a sleepy grin, looking so adorable.

 

“So,” Yifan continues, “Where do you want to go next week?” Junmyeon thinks for a while, his brows pinching momentarily. Yifan just wants to pinch Junmyeon’s cheeks which glows from the brightness from the teacher’s phone. _“Not sure… Wait,”_ The younger’s brows flattens as he looks straight at Yifan, _“There’s a animated movie coming this Saturday, right? How about we take Sophia?”_

 

Yifan ponders because year-end examination is coming up for her but…

 

It has been such a long while he took his daughter out.

 

Going out with Sophia and Junmyeon doesn’t seem so bad at all.

 

“Sure,” He agrees fast, Next week. Saturday? Or Sunday?” Junmyeon gives him a lovely look, _“Sunday will be nice. I can see you the next day after school with Sophia.”_ Yifan fakes a cough to recover his voice, “Not going to sleep?” Junmyeon, still stubborn, shakes his head even though he currently has one eye open, the other one closed. He can sleep anytime now but he’s being so stubborn.

 

“Okay, then. What else do you want to talk about?”

 

Yifan smiles fondly, unable to get angry at the adorable sleepy face. _“Don’t you miss me… ?”_ Yifan is thrown into a loop by the question. It has been more than three weeks they haven’t met because of work and timing. They do text but texting is different when they see each other in flesh. He does misses Junmyeon but he’s too shy to say it out loud. He has never been in this type of situation before.

 

_“Yifan… ?”_

 

Said male almost croons by the sad sleepy voice. He’s unable to look directly into Junmyeon’s sleepy orbs so he looks at the home screen button on his phone, shy, “I do… I do miss you, Junmyeon.” The teacher sends him one last smile before he has both eyes fluttering close, the screen of his phone showing the ceiling. Yifan ends the call with a little shake of his head and a little smile colouring his lips.

 

He can’t believe Junmyeon is just a year younger than him. Sophia told him two months ago about his details. Thinking about Sophia, he must go and see her. She must have waited too long for him. “Hey,” Yifan greets his sleepy-looking daughter after settling on the bed next to her, “Sorry, I’m late.” The girl pokes out her head from her blanket to nuzzle into her father’s chest, “You don’t need to. I need to get used to this.”

 

“Don’t say that, baby. I’ll always have time for you,” He kisses on her head before combing her hair, lulling her to sleep, “I’ll make time just for you—” I’m a big girl, I can be alone,” Sophia brings her short arms around her father’s middle, attempting to wrap them fully around Yifan’s waist but is unable to do so. Yifan can only grin foolishly. She says she’s a big girl but she’s being clingy right now. Or is she just saying that so she can get more cuddles from him?

 

“Sleep tight,” Yifan coos, tucking her back to bed once she lets out a small snore, “I love you, Sophie.” With another peck on her head, Yifan decides to sleep next to her once again, fully knowing he will get an earful from her tomorrow morning because Sophia is a ‘big girl’ and she doesn’t need him to accompany her to be her sleep buddy anymore. Yifan knows that’s all lies.

 

Once he has her in his arms, he can’t close his eyes. He keeps thinking how Junmyeon was with him earlier and what Sophia said to him just now. A part of him aches at the thought of letting go of Sophia to the (future) husband of hers. Well, it’s very early to think about that so he pushes it away to the side. As for Junmyeon… He feels like it will take forever to be close to him by heart.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like it. He likes the current pace, slow and steady unlike his colleagues, getting laid every weekend with different partners. He doesn’t want that kind of lifestyle. He isn’t interested in those either. Whether they’re going slow or fast, he’s grateful for Junmyeon for being so understanding. He doesn’t know how long they will last, but he hopes Junmyeon will _be_ his last.

 

Their relationship will be indefinite for now but in the future, he will know. They will both know. Everything is going to be okay. Everything will be okay. He has his cheery daughter right by his side. He has a considerate boyfriend who will never leave his side. At the thought of that, he lets his eyes close, sleep finally pulling him in. For Yifan, life is going well.

 

+++

 

This time, Junmyeon has volunteered to take him (and Sophia) to the mall. Throughout the whole ride, Sophia can’t stay put, her little feet tapping constantly on the carpet of the car. It has been so long she went out with her father and now that Teacher Kim is following them, it feels like a dream. She feels so happy until she hums a cheery song. Junmyeon catches the tune and glances at Yifan who’s staring right ahead of him.

 

The male looks even stunning today. Hair up, black sweater with a white collared shirt inside with matching pants. He only grasps that there are more than one piercing on Yifan’s ear. Sophia is in all black too, following her Baba’s theme or as her Baba will say, ‘style’. “Don’t you think Sophia can be singer in the future?” He spots the corner of the taller’s lips stretching upwards before he focuses back on the road.

 

“I know,” Yifan meets his gaze on red light, the small smile still there, “I’m waiting for her to tell me if she really wants to be a singer so that I could send her to vocal lessons.” Junmyeon nods before he resumes driving, “So you’re waiting for her consent?” Yifan nods with a short hum. “That’s so nice of you. Most parents I’ve met will send their kids to so much classes until they will get sick of studying, showing no interest.”

 

“They must have their reasons. Every parents have their reasons,” Yifan shrugs slightly, “But I don’t think sending their kids to classes that they don’t have the slightest interest is a good thing… It’ll tire them. Mentally and psychically.” Junmyeon nods strongly, “True,” before he glances at the rear mirror. Sophia turns her head at the exact moment, their eyes meeting. She grins, showing her straight white teeth and Junmyeon smiles at that.

 

Yifan is such a good parent. He wonders how he was before his ex husband left him. He must have been the same for the sake of Sophia. Poor guy. He must have suffered a lot after being left by someone he trusted the most. Not only that, the taller must have gone through several emotional rides to keep himself sane, for Sophia. Yifan must have felt really lonely without anyone to talk to…

 

Junmyeon will never ask about the matter unless Yifan himself starts it. He doesn’t want to prod too much. He respects his privacy. “I’m sure you’ll be the first person she’ll ask,” Junmyeon says while glancing at the mirror once again. Yifan turns behind and spots Sophia looking at him questioningly. Smiling automatically, he reaches out a hand to pat on her head. Sophia grins before shifting herself to the middle, questioning about their location.

 

“We’re gonna enter the parking lot now. Duck your head or else you’ll get hit!”

 

Junmyeon shouts as he lowers his body a little to make it feel real. Sophia giggles while covering the top of her head with both of her hands as the car goes into the basement. Yifan shakes his head by their cute antics. “Baba! Get down!” Yifan slips out a laugh as he does what he’s told, him and Junmyeon exchanging smiley glances. Sophia can’t stop smiling even though they have stepped inside the big mall.

 

///

 

The trio just came out from watching Wreck-It Raplh. Sophia had so much laughter while the two of them had so much fun. Every characters were so cute in the film. Before they went to the movie, the adults have spoilt Sophia to the fullest. They ate ice-cream together with Sophia’s favourite hazelnut cake. After the movie, they went for ice-cream once again but with pancakes this time, decorated with nuts and strawberries and topped deliciously with chocolate syrup.

 

Junmyeon takes so much pictures of it until Sophia pouts up to her Baba. “Just one more,” Junmyeon pinches her cheek and takes a dozen more. Yifan only shakes his head with a small laughter, patting on Sophia’s hair. He knows Junmyeon loves to take pictures of almost anything. He hopes the teacher hasn’t took any photos of him though. He thinks he doesn’t look good in pictures. Junmyeon takes one last photo of Sophia before keeping his phone back to his pocket.

 

Sophia sulks, sticking close to her father. Junmyeon cradles his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, “I’m sorry, Sophieee…” The girl peers up to him, the pout still there. “Do you want me to feed you?” She nods frantically, grinning at once. Yifan smiles at the pair. He takes out his own mobile device and tries to take a discreet picture. Junmyeon says ‘ah’ as he feeds Sophia, the girl’s mouth parting to receive the food.

 

Yifan sets it as his phone’s wallpaper.

 

After the pancake, Junmyeon treats the girl her favourite pastries and cotton candies plus lollies too. Yifan only stares down sharply at her, his lips pressed together, arms crossed against his chest once she returns with Junmyeon. “I’m full,” Sophia pouts to her father as she hugs his leg, the bag full of candies passed to her teacher, “I won’t eat anything now.” Yifan wants to stay serious but she’s still pulling a cute face.

 

He surrenders, letting out a smile as he nods. He picks her up and kisses her cheek before bopping their noses together. “Good girl.” Sophia shyly giggles and Junmyeon observes the scene very fondly. The girl is one lucky child to have a father like Yifan. Junmyeon sighs for no reason as he glances at his wristwatch. His eyes instantly water and becoming itchy, probably due to wearing the contacts for long hours.

 

Now that he thinks about it, it has been almost five hours they have reached here. Junmyeon becomes impressed. He had never been outside for this long before. “Shall we go?” Yifan’s voice pulls him out from his reverie. “Do you want to go anywhere else, dear?” Sophia looks behind them and the adults follow her gaze. It’s an arcade. Before Yifan can say anything, Sophia tucks her face into his neck comfortably. “Maybe next time, ‘m tired,” She mumbles slow enough for both of them to hear.

 

“Aww,” Junmyeon croons as he steps forward, reaching out his hand to pat the girl’s hair, “Sleepy already?” Sophia nods, eyes fluttering close by her teacher’s hand on her hair. Yifan notes their close proximity which turns a few heads of the passer-by’s. He also acknowledges Junmyeon’s teary eyes from this close. Must be because of the contact lenses. He doesn’t understand how the teacher looks adorable with glasses but looks handsome without it.

 

“We should go,” Yifan drops a kiss on Sophia’s hair before smiling down to Junmyeon, “Let’s go.” His free hand slides down, brushing by Junmyeon’s wrist before he gingerly links their fingers together (the teacher blinking thrice by the unexpected move) and adjusts Sophia on one side of his hips. He doesn’t forget to send a hostile glare to each and every passer-by who were watching them beforehand.

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks go pastel red until his cheeks hurt, smiling hard down to the floor as he walks next to the taller. Their hands never leave until they reach the car park. “I’ll drive,” Yifan tells as he cautiously passes Sophia to the younger male, “You rest.” Junmyeon is about to protest but the words die down when Sophia’s grip around his neck tightens. Yifan raises both brows once their gaze meet, wanting to see if he still has objections.

 

Junmyeon ends up pouting as he heads to the passenger’s seat, Sophia’s grip getting tighter around him. The ride is silent. Junmyeon hums to a tune to keep the girl on his lap continue sleeping, patting on her back. His own eyes are begging him to close but he won’t sleep in the car again. Yifan takes occasional glances on the pair whenever he has the chance. Sighing peacefully, an unknown smile colours his mouth as he brings his attention to the road.

 

///

 

“I don’t think she wants to wake up,” Junmyeon whispers loudly for both of them to hear, affectionately caressing Sophia’s soft cheek with his thumb. “Nu-uh, she has to,” Yifan opens the car door and walks over to Junmyeon’s side, “Let me carry her.” Sophia whines and wriggles a little as she’s being passed to her father. Once the girl is safely in Yifan’s arms, he starts patting her back, “Baby. Wake up. We’re home.”

 

Sophia snuggles deeply into his neck until he can’t see her face anymore, her fist resting steadily on his chest, her free arm hanging over his shoulder with laze, “Nooo…” Junmyeon holds in a giggle as he plays with her ponytail. She says she’s a big girl but she’s being so clingy. “Sophie, I need to go home. Won’t you say goodbye to me?” Junmyeon tries to make her awake. Sophia blindly reaches out her hand towards her teacher.

 

Junmyeon takes it and gets pulled until he’s standing right in front of Yifan. “Stay…” The adults blink twice by her statement. Junmyeon regains his composure after taking a glance on the silent Yifan, “I would love to but we have school tomorrow, dear.” Yifan isn’t looking at him anymore. “Stay until I sleep…” Junmyeon looks at the taller male for his permission. Yifan can feel eyes on him and he doesn’t need to know who. He nods mutely.

 

After pleading Sophia to bath, Yifan heads downstairs where Junmyeon is waiting. “Hey,” Junmyeon greets. Yifan only sends him a short smile. “Do you think she’ll ask me to stay over until she sleeps next time?” Yifan laughs lowly as he settles next to him on the couch, “Most probably.” Junmyeon carefully questions as he gazes the other male, “And you don’t mind?” Their eyes meet in a temporary silence. Yifan clears throat, looking straight ahead of him, “I’m okay with it.” Junmyeon smiles. He bravely scoots closer and leans his head on Yifan’s shoulder.

 

He can feel Yifan going stiff before an arm envelops his waist very tentatively. Both blush like high schoolers. They don’t talk after that, waiting for Sophia to finish her bath. This is what they like about themselves. Even though it’s silent, it’s comforting. Very Comforting. Junmyeon even has his hand resting on Yifan’s stomach the next minute, the taller male’s free hand caressing the teacher’s hair so naturally. Junmyeon almost falls asleep by the small rubs on his hip. He just fathoms that he feels so tired. 

 

“Baba?!”

 

Both jolt at the loud voice. They turn behind simultaneously to the stairs and spot a teary-eyed Sophia. They blink and she’s already in front of them. “I-I thought yo-you left me,” Sophia stammers as she crawls atop of Yifan’s lap before hugging him tight, face mushed against her Baba’s shirt, sniffling, “Don’t disappear like that…” Yifan feels terribly guilty. He will always wait for her until he finishes shower. He didn’t today. He knows he’s at fault.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry,” Yifan holds her close with his long arms, practically squishing her but Sophia isn’t commenting a thing. Junmyeon pats the back of her head, worried. She must have been shocked to see no Yifan in her bedroom. **_Maybe her Dad left her like that_** , Junmyeon thinks inwardly. Minutes later, she’s asleep. Small snores are being heard, muffled against Yifan’s shirt. Yifan fairly distances away and delicately wipes away the tear stains on her cheeks.

 

He breathes out deeply as he stares at her sleeping face. “Did this happened before?” Junmyeon immediately asks once Yifan gets up. “Yes,” He pauses as he waits for Junmyeon to be next to him, “Because _he_ left us like that.” Junmyeon totally becomes silent after catching the grim tone from the elder male. He volunteers to tuck the sleeping girl and Yifan lets him. Junmyeon pulls up the blanket to cover Sophia’s small body and leans close to her face to plant a kiss on her cheek, “Sleep well.”

 

Yifan smiles a little unknowingly at the scene. “I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says once they’re both at the foyer. Yifan stares at the teacher with a confused look, “What for?” Junmyeon ducks his head down as he answers, “If it wasn’t because of me, you wouldn’t have come downstairs. Sophia wouldn’t have cried—” He doesn’t get to continue because his face has landed on something hard. It takes a moment for him to realize that Yifan is actually hugging him.

 

He dumbly places his hands on the taller’s hips. “It’s my fault. You don’t have to apologize for anything. Besides,” Yifan parts their hug (his hands staying put on the younger’s waist) and smiles warmly down to him, “She was the happiest girl today because of you.” Junmyeon almost becomes a goo by the loving gaze and also what Yifan said to him. The way Yifan is staring at him right now causes him to go red so he breaks their eye contact, pretending to be late for home.

 

Since when he has gotten shy?

 

And since when Yifan has become confident displaying his feelings?

 

“I-I should get going,” He stutters as he moves away for his shoes. Yifan circles his fingers around the teacher’s forearm and turns him around before pulling him close until they’re chest to chest. Junmyeon’s cheeks reddens again by the intimate gaze as the other tucks his palm under his jaw. Before he can ponder why Yifan is looking at him like that, Yifan’s lips touches his. His whole body shivers and melts by how gentle Yifan kisses him. Junmyeon doesn’t want to fall so he loosely loops his arms around the taller.

 

To be honest, Yifan doesn’t want him to go home. He wants Junmyeon to stay over but the teacher hasn’t brought any spare clothes for tomorrow. He will try to ask about his opinion of staying over here. Junmyeon has made him so happy tonight. Same goes to his daughter too. He has never seen Sophia grinning so brightly before ever since _he_ left. He wants to thank Junmyeon so he pulls away, his palm pressing against the teacher’s soft cheek now.

 

“Can we… Again, please… ?”

 

Yifan feels indescribably warm all over by Junmyeon’s hazy gaze. If Junmyeon wants another kiss, he will give it to him. He will give anything Junmyeon wants. He dives in without a word, his hand traveling down to the younger’s hip, another on Junmyeon’s back, bring him close. It’s slow and deep, just like their first date. It somehow feels a little different now that they have known more about each other.

 

Junmyeon can’t stand on his toes anymore because of exhaustion and Yifan is aware of this judging by the little pulls from the back of his shirt. He parts away, not even an inch before he hears Junmyeon _whimpering._ He’s totally caught off guard. Junmyeon is flushed all over by the surprised look on Yifan’s face. His mouth opens and closes like a fish, unable to think before he mutters out the only words he can say at the moment, “I’m sorry—”

 

“Don’t be,” Yifan sends him a shy smile, gripping the teacher’s waist harder, causing Junmyeon to blush even more than he already is. Yifan tries not to chuckle and tries to cool Junmyeon by nuzzling the tips of their noses together. Junmyeon feels his cheeks are burning from embarrassment. He can’t shut his eyes close because of the lenses so he just glares at the ground with his lips pressed.

 

“Hey.”

 

He automatically lifts his head at the voice. Yifan is giving him that smile again where his insides does a flip. He smiles back albeit bashfully. Minutes later, he’s pressed against the wall near the door, Yifan holding him and kissing him so graciously. Junmyeon guesses his legs will give out any time soon so he swings his arms around the taller’s neck before shifting his head to the opposite side.

 

Another whimper unconsciously slips out when Yifan is suddenly French kissing him. Junmyeon holds firmly around Yifan’s neck, afraid that he will fall from how gooey his legs are right now. The latter tilts his head for a deeper access while placing his hand on the younger’s nape. Junmyeon loses it. His arms lower down to Yifan’s torso to clutch hardly onto his shirt, his moan being swallowed by the latter. Yifan only holds him tighter and tighter, his small figure completely fitting into his embrace, safe and secured.

 

When they part away after who knows long, Junmyeon pants softly against Yifan’s chest. A shudder runs down to his spine when he feels the familiar lips under his right ear, touching against the heated skin of his ever so lightly. He’s still holding onto Yifan like his life depends on him. “Thank you for tonight,” Yifan breathes deeply, embracing the shorter male fully which makes Junmyeon feels so content and just so happy, his face snuggled into the latter’s chest like a cat.

 

He can feel Yifan’s rapid heartbeat. It’s so soothing. “Th-Thank yo-you too…” He feels ashamed for stuttering but can he blame himself after being kissed so blissfully? “Please text me after you’re home.” Junmyeon almost searches for Yifan’s lips after the latter leaves a soft peck on his mouth. “O-Okay,” He chortles breathlessly, hoping the taller hasn’t noticed that. “Good night,” Yifan cradles the back of his head and presses his mouth on the crown of the teacher’s head, mumbling, “Drive safe…” Junmyeon enjoys his warmth while it lasts, “Will do.”

 

///

 

When Junmyeon arrives home (after composing himself to be sane so that he can drive properly), he sends a text to Yifan. He gets a reply of a good night from the latter within seconds. Junmyeon feels touched. Yifan must have waited for him to reach home. After plugging his phone to the charger, he thinks about ditching shower and just going to bed. All he wants to do is just think about Yifan.

 

He toes off his shoes and yanks his socks with his feet before finally taking out his contacts. After putting them back in the small container, he takes off his shirt and throws it away to who knows where before landing on the queen-sized bed on his belly with a huff. His face burns terribly as he remembers the kiss. It was so good. He doesn’t know how he can be normal around the latter tomorrow after school.

 

He has to tutor Sophia for the upcoming exams which is two weeks left. Releasing a sigh, Junmyeon turns and lays flat on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, trying to ease his thoughts but Yifan’s soft lips is the first thing he feels. His hands on his hips… On his back… On his nape… His long arms enveloping him… **_Lord_** , Junmyeon glares at the ceiling with a red face, **_You’re not a teenager, Junmyeon._**

 

He scolds himself but his brain chooses to replay the kiss and how gentle Yifan was. **_Ugh_** , Junmyeon gets up grumpily after ruffling his hair and strips his bottoms before going for a bath. Cold water splashes on his body from the showerhead. Junmyeon watches the water traveling to the drain at the corner of the bathroom. He shuts his eyes again, sighing loudly. He _can’t_ stop thinking about Yifan.

 

Yifan, Yifan and Yifan is all he has in his head.

 

He’s too deep for the latter already. He’s afraid of falling too fast. That was how his previous relationship crumbled. Sehun wasn’t there at his hardest time because he just got transferred. They weren’t friends yet back then. After they got close within the span of two weeks, he told it to him. Sehun cursed his ex a lot and encouraged him to stay strong. He did. He did stay strong. His ex came back to him and Junmyeon didn’t even look at him.

 

He told this to Sehun too during their first hangout. The younger teacher cheered for him so loud until people were glaring at him. After he shared his thoughts of wanting to be in a relationship again on the beginning of this year, Sehun will always tell him not to like someone too much unless if the other feels the same. Now that Yifan has appeared into his life like magic, he feels like he likes the male too much already.

 

How can he not when Yifan is a ball of awkward mess with soft feelings?

 

The male is a total contrast of his previous boyfriend. He isn’t sure how far they will go. Hope is the only thing he has for them to be together for a very long time. Besides, he doesn’t mind having Sophia as his own daughter. Junmyeon won’t ever voice out that thought to Yifan. He hasn’t thought of settling down just yet but, he will try to think about it. He isn’t in his early twenties anymore so, yes, he will think about it.

 

He may talk about this to Sehun. That brat might be annoying but he’s wise. Junmyeon curls under his blanket after wearing his pyjamas. He thanks the heavens for making him to meet a tender person like Yifan and a jolly little girl like Sophia. The teacher ends up sleeping while thinking about what happened tonight at the mall and before he left Yifan’s house, a small smile gracing his mouth. For Junmyeon, life is going well.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was caught up with life these past months,,, thank you for those who are still reading this


End file.
